The Camus Awards
by alexa005
Summary: The first Camus Awards, hosted by Camus himself and his co-host Hardin, encounters shenanigans from both candidates and the audience. Who will won the award? Hilarity and chaos ensures!
1. The Opening Remarks

**Welcome to my first project. It's been in my mind for a long time, and I decided to type and post it on fanfiction. This is my first story and first attempt at humor so criticism is welcome.**

 **First disclaimer (and I will say it once): Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I only write this story for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

 **Third: OOCs, swearings from the characters, spoilers for all FE games, shipping wars, archetype jokes, fan girls wars and fourth wall breaking.**

 **So, no further. Let's get it started**

* * *

Thousands of fans and audiences are screaming and cheering for their favorite Camus archetype. The stadium is crowded with the both player and enemy armies from different continents cheering for their Camus representative.

Welcome to the first Camus awards. This is dedicated to an enemy unit who has no ill will towards the army of the player, and serves their lords; despite that they know that their lords are either evil or corrupted, therefore they fight the player's army for the sake of their loyalty towards their lords and country. Additional to that is that they worried for the well being of their subordinates, allowing them to give the chance to flee the battlefield. Each of the candidates have either friends,siblings or lovers in the army of the player.

The stage curtain opens and Camus and Hardin takes on the stage, microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the first Camus awards. This is your host, the Leader of the Sable Knights of Grust, Camus." Camus introduced himself.

"And this is your co- host, the Prince of Aurelis turned twenty fourth King of Archanea, Hardin." Hardin introduced himself also.

"You only marry Nyna because of that bullshit pressured agreement!" a voice was screech throughout the audience and the Hero King himself, Marth stands up from his seat. "And Nyna only loves Camus!"

"Awwww…Thanks, Lord Marth" another voice joined and Camus blushed as he heard that voice.

"And you and Zephiel are on the same boat!" a third voice joined Marth. Roy stands up from his seat while Eliwood motions his son to sit down.

"Hey!" said the former King of Bern. Hardin groaned in dismay.

"ANYWAYS!" Camus continued, ignoring the cacophony of protest and voices, courtesy of Marth and Roy. "This award is dedicated to an enemy unit who serves his or her lord even they know that their liege are either evil or corrupted, have lovers, friends or siblings in the player's army, and takes the well being of their subordinates."

"And you disguised as Sirius in the second book." Sigurd muttered. Everyone agreed.

"Therefore they fought the player's army for the sake of loyalty of their King and country." Then he turned to the audience, "And I hear you, Lord Sigurd of Chalphy. Are you breaking the fourth wall?"

Silence ensures.

"Then, everyone! Cast your votes for your Camus Candidates and the final awards will be given after all the candidates are interviewed!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So this is the prologue! Chapter one will be posted depends on my free time. School schedules kept me busy so I don't know when.**

 **Like I said before, criticism is welcome.**


	2. Candidate No 1

**Thanks for reading. Here's the first chapter. Note if you are a fan of a certain yaoi pairing in FE Fates, don't be offended seriously.**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 1: Xander**

"Welcome back to the first Camus awards!" Camus happily announced. "Before we meet our first candidate, we will introduce to you the judges' panel!"

The judges are sitting in the front of the stage (like the beauty pagent like you see on TV), chatting to each other.

"Judge no.1, the veteran knight of Altea and the most popular archetype himself, Jeigan!" Jeigan stands up and waves to the audience then resumed to his seat.

"Judge no.2, the princess of Macedonia and the Red Knight herself, Minerva!" Minerva did what Jeigan do earlier.

"Judge no.3, the mercenary from Talis, Ogma!" Ogma only stands and bows then sits down.

"Judge no.4, the youngest of the whitewings sisters, Est!" Est cheerfully stands up and waves to the audience. Minerva motions her to sit down.

"And the last judge, the divine dragon and all grown up, Tiki!"

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Tiki muttered under her breath, irritated then yawns. "If it isn't for Mar-mar's persuasion, I can go back to sleep in the temple."

Camus ignored Tiki's complaints. "These judges are the ones who will interview our Camus candidates. Are you ready to meet them?!"

Every one cheered.

"Well, then. Candidate no.1. He is the eldest sibling of the royal family of Nohr. If the protagonist chooses the Birthright route-"

"Spoiler!" Takumi shouted from the audience. Camus then ignored the Hoshidan prince's complains. "He will fight the army of his adopted brother or sister even he knows that his future for the kingdom will be at stake. Everyone, give a round of applause for Lord Xander!"

The audience applauded as Xander steps up through the stage. Some of the Xander fangirls squealed in pure glee seeing their crush (I guess) on the stage. Those who are in their close proximity, particularly the Eldigan fangirls and the royal family of both Nohr and Hoshido only cover their ears in irritation. Xander sits down and face the judges.

"So, Prince- no, King Xander of Nohr," Jeigan began, "How do you feel being one of the Camus candidiates?"

"Well, for starters," Xander answered. "I was shocked when I was chosen as one of the Camus candidate. I know that it only implies to me if Corrin chooses Hoshido. And if Corrin chooses Nohr, well, I don't know what my counterpart would say."

"I'll rather die early than being chosen as a Camus candidate, thank you very much!" Ryoma shouted from the audience.

"Which is very lucky to him?" Xander continued. "Luckily, Corrin chooses neither side so, the war was settled by defeating the main source and peace is established."

"Next question," Ogma continued, "Rumors says that you have a relationship with the eldest prince of Hoshido during the war-"

"WHAT!" Both Ryoma and Xander reacted (Ryoma from the audience, while Xander is on the stage, in front of the judges). Est and Minerva covered their mouths with their hands to stop their giggles.

"And have, well, I can't say that word because there are children present." Ogma ended. "Is that rumor true?"

Xander's face is as red as a tomato as he answered that question "I-I-I don't have-who told you that?"

"Lord Eldigan of Nordion and Lady Isthar of Freege, I hope?"

"I DON'T have a romantic RELATIONSHIP with Ryoma!" Xander denied, face still red as a tomato.

"And I DON'T have a romantic RELATIONSHIP with Xander, either!" Ryoma shouted from the audience. "I'm happily MARRIED to Camilla!"

"Speaking of marriage," Minerva continued, succeeding stopping her giggle. "Which of the girls in the army whom you are married to?"

Several of the Xander fangirls began screaming and squealing their voices throughout the audience, hoping that their names will be mentioned. The Eldigan fangirls began to throw some tomatoes at the squealing Xander fangirls to shut up.

Camus saw this happenings. "Audience, settle down!"

"Errr..." Xander was unasure of this answer. "I'm married to..."

"Don't say your waifu's name, big brother!" Corrin said from the audience, making his voice louder due to the screaming of the Xander fangirls. "That's lead to shipping wars!"

"I think I take Corrin's answer." Xander said to the judges.

"Is that your final answer?" Minerva asked again.

"Yes."

"Well then, my turn!" Est cheerfully said that makes the audience quiet again. "I heard that Nohr is a gloooomy place and I heard that there are famine and rebellion in that place. How in the world you manage to rule a kingdom like that?"

Before Xander can speak, Camus motions him to stop place his hand on his left ear. Then Camus put his hands on his ear down and speaks, "We have several questions from other candidates. Hardin, how's the backstage going?"

The huge screen behind Xander and Camus flashes and shows Hardin in the backstage, with several Camus candidates sitting in the couch, aligning to each other.

"Well Camus, Lord Eldigan wanted to ask some question to Lord Xander."

Hardin gave the mic to Eldigan. "Hey Xander, how do you feel that your sister is married to your husbando?"

"Ryoma and I are NOT in that relationship!" Xander denied.

From the audience, Ryoma cursed in Hoshidan.

"Really?" Ishtar mocked the Nohrian, snatch the mic from Eldigan's hands. "Then why we read some stories of you two falling in love with each other?"

Xander made a mental note to kill the two aforementioned candidates later. "Fuck the two of you!"

"You can have your time later" Hardin said, taking the mic from Ishtar's hands. "Camus, back to you."

The screen went blank. "Well, Lord Xander-"

"First of all, I don't know why those two try to blackmail me with that rumor bullshit." Xander is pissed. Literally. "From your question, Miss Est, I manage to rule the kingdom by establishing peace treaty with the other nations and Hoshido promised us to bring some food supplies for the people of Nohr."

"Sounds like a great ruler, caring for his people."

"This is the last question before you can go 'killing spree' the other candidates" Tiki said "We heard about the concubine wars-"

A gasp was heard in the audience and the word "sorry!" by it.

"How do you feel about it?" She finished.

"It was the darkest days in my life." He answered. "All of my half-siblings died because their mothers wanted to take the throne. Leo and Camilla experience that horror. Mothers killing other mother's children for power. That is why I vowed that day that I reform the kingdom for the better. That's all."

"Everyone, let's give a last roundup of applause to Lord Xander of Nohr!" Camus happily announced, the audience applauded with cheer. Xander bowed to the audience and steps down from the stage. At the backstage, he passed through Eldigan and Ishtar who are laughing at him for his reaction earlier.

Xander vowed to himself. They will pay back if he found some rumors from one of them.

* * *

 **As always criticism is welcome!**


	3. Candidate No 2

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 2: Lloyd Reed**

"Welcome back to-" Camus was cut off when a random tomato flew straight through him. Fortunately, he brings out an anvil from Gods-knows-where and the tomato was hitted on the said anvil instead. He peeked at the audience. "Who tries to throw a tomato at me?!"

"I did." Michalis walked through the stage. He approached Camus with a grin on his face. "I heard that you held an award for people like you. Why you didn't invite me as your other co-host?"

"Brother, get off the stage now!" Minerva shouted, brandishing her lance. "Or I'll make you!"

"Minerva, I was trying to get civil here." Michalis taunted his sister.

"Civil?!" Minerva is angry. Really angry. "Now how about go back to your seat and be quiet?! We have an interview here!"

"Stuck up dragon knight."

"Ambitious bastard."

"Settle down, people." Camus reassured the two quarreling dragon knights. "And you Michalis, go back to your seat."

Michalis scoffed and walks out the stage.

Camus then turned to the audience. "Sorry for the interruption of a certain...ambitious dragon knight audience; and now we're back to the Camus award! Last time, we interviewed our first Camus candidate although... he was pissed off at the other two candidates for bringing that rumor."

"SHUT UP!" Xander's voice was echoed through the backstage.

"And we hope that he will never kill those two." He said. Everyone sweatdropped. "All right. are you ready to meet the next candidate?"

Everyone cheered again.

"Candidate no. 2. He is one of the 'Four Fangs ' of the Black Fang and he is known as the 'White Wolf'. He and his brother, as well as the Black Fangs themselves are noble assassins-"

"They only manipulated by Nergal!" Hector shouted from the audience.

"Another spoiler!" Takumi seconded.

"Prince Takumi of Hoshido, for all that is holy, will you please STOP shouting 'spoiler'?! My ears are hurting!" Innes shouted at Takumi.

"Shut up, arrogant bastard who didn't beat his rival to a match!"

"What did you say, tsundere?!"

"I'm NOT a tsundere, you spear-headed prince!"

"Hoshidan scum!"

"Frelian cur!"

"Accusing freak!"

"Tactician who doesn't know how to get out of a sticky situation alive!"

"What did you say, sniper who was possessed by an evil dragon after he falls on the cliff?!"

"It's not a cliff! It's a wall, bastard!"

"You wanna fight? Bring it on! You never defeat your Nohrian boyfriend in battle during war!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Leo shouted at Innes.

"You never defeat your Renaisan boyfriend in a sparring match during war also!" Takumi taunted.

"I DON'T have a relationship with Ephriam, bastard!" Innes shouted.

"Then, don't mess with my love life! I DON'T have a relationship with Leo!"

"You're dead, Hoshidan!" Innes brandished the Niddhog, aiming at Takumi.

"You too, Frelian!" Takumi brandished the Fujin Yumi, aiming at Innes. Ryoma only groaned at his younger brother's actions.

Eliwood, who was in front seat of the Magvelian people; can't take the argument anymore. He stands up and faced the arguing archers (the Magvelian seat is next to the Hoshidan seat, so they are close. In front of the Magvelian seat is the Elibean seat).

" **WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! CAMUS IS ALWAYS INTERRUPTED IN HIS ANNOUNCEMENT BECAUSE OF YOUR USELESS ARGUMENT! IF YOU WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER, GO TO THE ARENA!** "Eliwood yelled at the top of his lungs. Everything is silent and everyone was stunned, even Camus and the judges are also stunned at Eliwood's anger. Everyone knows that Eliwood is a kind hearted, gentle and patient lord but they didn't expect his anger, plus the cursing.

Takumi and Innes lowered their weapons and lowered their heads in embarassment. "Sorry!"

Camus made a mental note not to anger the Pherean Lord. "Well, let's welcome Lloyd Reed!"

Everyone applauded and the Black Fang members cheered as Lloyd entered the stage. He and Camus shook hands and Lloyd seated down. He looked at the audience. "Can't believe that the Lycian Lord snapped."

Everyone tensed. Eliwood only scoffed.

"So, Mr. Lloyd," Est asked first. "How do you feel being a Camus candidate?"

"Better." Lloyd anserwed. "In fact, me and my brother Linus did. Our organization are chilvarious assassins, only targeting the corrupted nobles."

"Then, can I have a request?" Sigurd's voice echoed in the audience. "Can you kill a Fire Mage named Arvis here? He's been stealing my wife, which he didn't know she's his half sister; oblirated my army; and 'barbequed' me alive."

"I told you, Sigulin; I'm sorry! I found out about that too late!" Arvis' apologetic voice echoed in the audience, again.

"And you let your Loptyr-possessed son and the Loptyr Church roam freely in the continent! You let yourself be manipulated! And don't you DARE call me Sigulin!"

" **YOU TWO, JUST SHUT UP!** " Eliwood yelled, again. The Jugdralis forgot that there is a beast-moded Lord right now.

Sigurd and Arvis shutted up.

"Well..." Lloyd responded, "I don't know how to answer that request because the supposed target seemed apologetic."

"Next question before Lord Eliwood blows his fuse again." Jeigan continued, clearing his throat. "How the Black Fang became evil? I mean, you said that the oraganization was chilvarious assassins."

"It all started when my father married a woman named Sonia." He anserwed. "Then, the organization slowly changes. Before we realized, it was already too late; Sonia replaced some of the members with morphs. We only follow orders because Sonia manipulated my father."

"It's not true!" Nino stand up from her seat. "Uncle Jan told me that father didn't trust Sonia fully!"

Lloyd; upon hearing Nino's statement stands up. "Is that true, Nino?"

"Yes!" The Lloyd sat down in shock.

"Next question!" Minerva continued. "I hate to interrupt reunions but, how do you found out that this girl-" she pointed to the standing Nino "and the Angel of Death, Jaffar are already defected to Lord Eliwood's army?"

Lloyd; who recovered from shock, answered, "I saw them fight against the other members of the Fang."

"Excuse us!" Hector yelled. "Sonia and Ursula ALMOST killed those two, you know!"

Eliwood glared at his friend. Hector shut his mouth.

"Next, you and Linus are somewhat similar to both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector respectively." Ogma asked. "How?"

"I was a composed swordsman while Linus is a brash hero." the swordsman answered. "Everytime we fought those two Lords, we remind them of ourselves."

"Idiot." Eliwood scoffed; Marcus successfully calmed him down.

"Last question." Tiki asked. "There is a rumor going on that you sneak off in the middle of the night just to stalk the older red-headed Lord and threatened him thru letters. Is that true?"

"Errr..." Lloyd don't know how to answer. If that secret was out, he's dead at the hands of a certain angry redheaded Lord. He had no choice. "I- Yes. I stalked Lord Eliwood because it was the order of the Fang to kill him." He admitted.

" **ORDER OF THE FANG?!** " Eliwood yelled, this time even Marcus or Merlinus can't calm him down now. " **THEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE LETTERS, HUH?!** " He pulled out some letters from his bag.

The screen flashes and it zoomed at the letters in Eliwood's hands. It was clearly written that the letters are love letters and the handwriting and the signature belongs to Lloyd Reed.

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd exclaimed then asked the mamkute. "Who told you about the rumors and the letters?"

"Lord Eldigan of Nordion and Lady Isthar of Freege?"

" **AGAIN?!** " The Hoshidans and the Nohrians yelled.

"What the hell is Eldigan up to?" Quan groaned in dismay.

"I don't know, Quan. I really don't know." Sigurd agreed to his brother-in-law.

"I can't believe you." Camus said, shocked. "Do you like Lord Eliwood, Lloyd?"

"What if I said I am?"

" **LLOYD REED OF THE BLACK FANG! I SWEAR TO ELIMINE'S NAME THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!** " Eliwood finally snapped. He brandished the Durandal and leap through the stage, attacking the swordsman. Lloyd laughs as he dodges the Lord's attacks. Eliwood's attacks causes some debris to fall.

"L-lord Eliwood! Please calm down! You've destroying the stage!" Camus tried to reassure the Lord but he ducked as Eliwood swings his massive sword at Lloyd who is dodging while laughing. The audience and the judges only stunned at the Lord's violent reaction and made a mental note to themselves not make him very angry.

"Where's Roy when you need him?" Ike groaned. He and Marth now noticed that the younger redhead was missing throughout the interview.

The knights of Pherae, Hector, Lyn and Ninian only sighed in disappointment.

"T-this is the Camus awards! We will be right back after Lord Eliwood calms down!" Then Camus shiecked an unmanly 'eep!' throughout the stage, as debris began to fall onto him.

"Camus!" Nyna cried.

" **I'M ALREADY MARRIED TO NINIAN, YOU BASTARD!** "

* * *

Backstage:

The other candidates and Hardin watch the event unfold them in shock. Their faces paled when they saw Lloyd laughing while dodging a violent Eliwood's attacks.

"What in Latona's name is happening out there?" Selena (not the Selena from Fates) asked her fellow Camus candidates.

"Maybe Lloyd did say something that made Marquess Pherae very angry." Brenya replied. Mardock only facepalmed.

"Linus, are you aware that your brother likes Lord Eliwood?" Xander asked the Mad Dog.

"I'm aware of that." Linus replied.

"Says the Nohrian King who denies his affair with the Hoshidan King." Isthar mocked.

Xander glared at the female Thunder Mage. He swear, he will ask Lloyd if he can join him in the blackmail payback against Isthar and Eldigan.

"Lloyd is making a death wish out of himself, do he?" Hetzel said then sipping his tea. "Youth these days."

Galle never said anything. He only reads his book while Reindhart only sighed in dismay.

At the corner of the room, Eldigan laughed.

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Candidate No 3

**Thanks for reading! Honestly, FE9 to 14 are 50-50 to me but the wikia, serene forest website and some forums helped!**

 **Super Smash Bros. reference! And if you a fan of a certain game, especially the seventh installment, this one is a spoiler.**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, SSB belongs to Nintendo and Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix. These two games are only mentioned in this fic for fun.**

* * *

 **Candidate no.3: Brenya (or Roy's operation: humilate Zephiel)**

"Welcome back to the Camus Awards!" Camus announced. "Because of what happened last time, the maintenance repaired some portions of the stage which is destroyed by Lord Eliwood can now be used once again. Also, thanks to his son; the Young Lion Roy, Lord Eliwood finally calmed down!"

* * *

Audience (SSB contenders seat):

Roy sat down between Marth and Ike (he was in the middle). "Where have you been?" Ike asked the redhead.

"To the outrealms." Roy answered. "I went to the toy store and bought some plushie for father."

"By plushie, you mean?" Marth asked. He and the Radiant Hero turned around and look at Eliwood, hugging a moogle plushie (A/N: Moogles are cretures from Final Fantasy series) and fell asleep. The two turned back to Roy.

"Let me guess," Ike said, annoyed. "You went to Cloud's world, aren't you?"

"Errrr...yes?" Roy answered.

"Roy, we all knew that Ike has a grudge against Cloud Strife for defeating him in the Smash Tournament." Marth reminded him, putting an air quote in Cloud's name.

"But, Cloud said to me that he wanted some peace offering to Ike." Roy explained.

"Then, tell Cloud this: I peace offered him a picture of him in a wig and a dress and I will send it to his archnemesis Sephiroth for laughs." Ike said.

"Is that blackmail?"

"At least he didn't try to kill me while I'm here. Don't forget your rematch against Roy Koopa, Roy. That koopaling is giving you a one hell of a whack."

"Nope. I don't want to be 'barbequed' by Bowser, thank you very much."

"What's wrong, scared?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys," Marth said. "We are outside of the tournament and we are attending the awards. I don't want Camus to be upset. And Roy, do you know that Leif is glaring at you?"

Roy looked at the Jugdrali seat and Leif is glaring at him with menace. The three Lords sweatdropped.

"I thought that was old news." Ike said.

"What's old news, Sir Ike?" Lucina asked the Radiant Hero.

"That Leif is supposed to be included during the Melee tournament, but the Hands chooses Roy to compete instead" Ike explained to her.

Corrin approaches them and seats down besides Robin, exausted. "What's wrong, Corrin? You looked exausted" Robin asked.

"Camilla almost suffocates me with her...well, you know." Corrin replied. The others sweatdropped.

"That's your overaffectionate Big Sister to you." Roy commented.

"Says the Lordling who is the only child." Ike teased.

"Hey!"

* * *

Audience (Jugdrali seat):

"Leif, stop glaring at Roy." Seliph reassured his cousin. "That is already an old news."

"Old news?" Leif said to his cousin, annoyance is written to his face. "If Roy didn't compete, Jugdral still have some representative in that tournament."

"The reason why you didn't choose to compete in the tournament is because your magic stat sucks." Ares teased him.

"You're not helping, Ares." Seliph said. "And besides, Roy didn't compete in the third tournament because of political disruption back in his home. That's why he was replaced by Ike."

Leif only sulked. "But I want to compete."

"In reality, I want to compete too Leif, but it is the bosses who makes the final decision." Seliph explained.

Ares pats his friend on his shoulder. "And besides, you're great. You restore your kingdom and help us end the war. Be proud of that."

"Thanks."

* * *

Onstage:

"Are you ready to meet our next candidate?"

Everyone cheered. It is louder than ever.

"I want Eldigan to be next!"

"Linus!"

"Take Senator Hetzel next!"

"Lady Isthar!"

"The pride of Grado should be next!"

Camus sweatdropped at the demands of the fans and audience. "Next candidate is one of the Wyvern Generals of the Kingdom of Bern and the only female among them." Everyone hushed, the Bernese cheered.

"I know who it was." Roy said.

"A powerful Sage, she leads the last remaining army of Bern even she knows that some members of the army have families waiting back home; which results being perished in the hands of the Eturian Army led by General Roy. Please welcome and give a round of applause to General Brenya!"

Everyone clapped as Brenya enters the stage.

* * *

Backstage:

"Show-off." Isthar muttered.

"If you planning something, Thunder Goddess, I hope that it would not be succeed." Mardock warned her.

"Leave the ZephielxBrenya blackmail to Lord Eliwood's child." Linus said, nursing his brother's black eye. Isthar scoffed.

* * *

Audience (Villains seat):

"Hey, Zephiel!" Validar called the King of Bern. Zephiel turned to him. "Is Brenya your girlfriend?"

"No." Zephiel answered. "She's my subordinate. That's all."

"Liar." Zelgius (AKA The Black Knight) muttered under his breath.

* * *

Onstage:

Brenya sat down as the interview begins.

"General Brenya, how do you feel being a Camus Candidate?" Ogma asked.

"At first, I felt that I don't deserved being a Camus Candidiate." Brenya answered, her hands fidgeting in her lap. "The only person qualified to that is Galle, but since one of the qualifications required is that you have a well being to your subordinates, giving them the chance to back out of the battle; I felt proud to be one."

"Next question." Tiki continued. "You are the only female among the Generals, right? How do you adjust to your position?"

"I remained calm while talking to my subordinates. I talked to General Murdock often. General Narshen is always giving me annoying vibes everytime I talked to him."

"Narshen is the epitome of CREEEEEPY!" Roy's voice echoed from the audience, laughter soon followed.

"Shut up, Lycian brat!" Narshen shouted at the SSB seat.

"Next question!" Est continued. "Bern is surrounded by mountains, right? How come have you been dubbed as the Most Powewrful Kingdom in the coninent?"

"Since King Hartmut's time, the Kingdom of Bern is considered as the most powerful kingdom in the continent. The mountains that surrounds the castle served as a good defense against invaders. In order to defend the castle, wyvern knights are roaming throughout the kingdom."

"And that's the reason why my army has some difficulties entering the castle!" Roy shouted from the audience.

"Next question." Jeigan continued. "You said earlier that you don't deserved being a Camus candidate because you only cared for the well being of your subordinates. Why?"

"Because I-" But Brenya's answer was cut off when Roy shouted: "Because Brenya is in LOVE with ZE-PHI-EL!"

" **WHAT?!** " Zephiel yelled, face bagan to turn red.

The audience suddenly began to tease the former King of Bern, particularly the villains seat because of Roy's statement.

"HAH! The truth came out!" Ashnard said.

"I told you! He's lying!" Zelgius admitted.

"Admit it now, Zephiel! You like Brenya, haven't you?!" Julius teased.

"ADMIT IT NOW! ADMIT IT NOW! ADMIT IT NOW!" The audience cheered as Zephiel's face turned red as a tomato in both embarassment and anger. Embarassment because Roy humilated him and anger because he wanted to kill the said lord later.

"Errr..." Brenya was confused, her face is red as a tomato. Minerva asked her last question. "It is true that you like King Zephiel?"

"She likes him, Minerva! Said king won't admit it!" Roy shouted, followed by the teasing and cheering of 'admit it now!' from the audience.

Zephiel can't stand the humilation anymore. He brandished the Excassus, stands up, approached the SSB seat and shouted:

" **ROY OF PHERAE! I SWEAR THAT IF I JOINED THAT TOURNAMENT, I GONNA CLEAVE YOU IN HALF FOR HUMILATING ME!** ""

Roy shieked an unmanly 'eeeeeepppppp!', stands up and began to run for his life. Zephiel began to chase him, waving his weapon in hand.

"Well," Corrin said to his fellow FE representatives. "Roy's operation: Humilate Zephiel is a succees."

"But in the end, Roy is the one ended up being chased by said King." Marth said.

In the Elibean seat, Eliwood is muttering in his sleep. "Because Roy found some letters in Zephiel's old bedroom after the war."

"This is the Camus awards! We will be right back after making sure that Lord Roy is still alive!" Camus announced when Brenya stands up and exited the stage.

* * *

Backstage:

"You did this, do you?" Brenya asked.

Murdock only shrugged. "It was His Majesty's fault that he lay those love letters in the cabinet. That's the reason why General Roy found them."

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcomed!**


	5. Interlude-Christmas Special

**Thanks for reading! This chapter will not conduct interviews to the candidates, therefore this is the interlude since it's Christmas and The Camus Awards will resume after the holiday.**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue, or O Holy Night.**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Camus awards. Since it's Christmas, we will having a performance from our candidates. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The audience applauded as the curtain stage raises and the Camus candidates are aligned into a choir. The ladies are in the front and the boys in their back, except Xander, who was in the middle between Brenya and Selena. All of them are wearing red choir dress with white trimming.

Camus then bowed to the audience, turned to the candidates, and conduct the choir.

The song begins:

 _Xander:_

" _Oh, Holy Night_

 _The stars are shining brightly,_

 _It is the night of the dear Saviou's birth!_

 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

 _Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth._

 _A thrill of hope, the weary soul rejoices_

 _For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!"_

 _All:_

 _"Fall on your knees_

 _Oh hear the angel voices_

 _Oh night divine_

 _Oh night when Christ was born_

 _Oh night divine_

 _Oh night divine"_

Several of the audience began to exchange gifts to one another, even the villains who called out a truce to the heroes began to give their gifts to their archnemesis. The judges also giving their gifts to their fellow archetypes, especially Jeigan and Oifey; the two are giving their gifts to Marcus who was giving his gift to Merlinus (A/N: Marcus can be considered as both Jeigan and Oifey archetype due to his appearance in FE7). After the song, the candidates exchanged their gifts to their fellow ones. The audience applauded after the performance and the candidates proceed to give their presents to their loved ones.

* * *

Roy (in a full body cast, Zephiel got him but said King got his present from him at the same time, recieved his present from said King) sat at his SSB seat. The others lokked at him in pity.

"He got you, do you?" Marth guessed and the redhead nodded.

"At least he give me my present." Roy said.

"And at lease I know what to gave to my rival as a present." Ike joked.

Robin, Lucina and Corrin; knows who was the person Ike has mentioned, only clapped their hands in prayer. "May you be rest in peace, Sir Ike."

"You know when he finds out that you gave to him that." Marth warned.

Ike only shuddered.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Camus." Hardin greeted to his rival. "And this is my gift to you." He handed a red and green present.

Camus took the present from Hardin's hand and opened it. It was a box with colorful designs over it. There is some sort of handle to the left side of the box. Curious, Camus twisted the handle and suddenly, a clown was pop up in the box. The clown looks like the Joker (you know what I mean). Camus 'eep!', step back and shocked at the clown's appearance that it might gave him a heart attack.

Hardin began to laugh out loud. "Do you think that I gave you something nicer?"

Camus' face began to turn red in anger. The candidates, the judges and the audience began to looked at Camus in fear.

" **HARDIN!** " Camus yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **And there it is, folks. Short chapter for the interlude.**

 **If you are curious what the SSB representatives mean by Ike being killed, read my other fanfic, 'Peace Offerings.'**

 **For now, let's enjoy Christmas, pray that there will be peace on our world today, have a good health, have a truce to people we don't like, and Happy new Year to everyone!**

 **I will try to focus on my original story (entitled Vineheart, the details are in my profile section), finished my report for school, and study for the midterm exams (because after the holiday, the school I attending in give us one week of free time to review and then midterm exams the following week. We didn't pay the school tuition fees because it is run by the local government). In other words, RL.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**


	6. Candidate No 4

**Thanks for reading! This is the chapter that you have been waiting for! Spoilers for one of FE4 manga adaptations, and get ready for some fangirl wars!**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 4: Eldigan (or the revenge of the Nohrian King and the White Wolf part one)**

Backstage (Xander's dressing room):

"Here you go, Xander." Ryoma said, handing to Xander a brown folder which marked 'confidential'. "Saizo had a hard time gathering those, not to mention that Jaffar is after them."

Xander took the file from Ryoma's hands, open the folder and peeked at its contents. Xander grinned. "This is the best blackmail ever. I'm SO gonna be rich!"

(Lloyd's dressing room):

"Lord Ryoma's ninja subordinate got some of the information that you guys needed, but luckily, I found some spare ones to give to you."

"Thank you, Jaffar. I can't say no to His Majesty right now. It's time for those two pay for what they did to us earlier and the damage they caused to my face."

* * *

Onstage:

"Welcome back to-" suddenly an arrow flew straight through Camus's head. Fortunately, he was able to dodge it and it was pinned to a wall instead. He looked at the audience. "Michalis! I swear-" then he paused to see a random archer Risen began to aim at him, again. "WHO IN NAGA'S NAME SUMMONED A RISEN HERE?!"

Several of the Shepherds began to draw their weapons and proceed to attack the Risen but before they can land one hit on it, the Risen suddenly disappeared.

"All right," Chrom said as he lowered his weapon. "Which one of you summoned a Risen here?" The rest of the Shepherds shook their heads in reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a Deadlord." A voice was ommited from the auditoruim and Julius stands up from his seat, a mysterious tome in his hand. "I found some interesting tome which came from your group and I wanted to try it out but I didn' t know it was a summoning tome."

"Next question." Seliph stands up and walks to the Ylisse seat. "Who gave this creep that tome?" He demanded, pointing to the tome his half-brother was holding.

Lissa, Gaius, Maribelle, Sumia, Nowi and Donnel pointed their fingers at Henry.

"Henry." Frederick said to a frightened Henry. "Explain."

"Err..." Henry nervously explained. "I bought that tome from an Anna and Mister Julius saw it by chance."

"So I approached him and asked if I borrowed it from a while and he said yes." Julius explained to them. The Shepherds only sweatdropped and groaned in dismay, knowing what will happen next.

Seliph began to straggle his half- brother in the neck, shaking him. "But that doesn't mean that you will use Mister Camus as a target practice and cause a commotion here!"

"Let go, Seliph!" Julius said as he is desperate to get some air.

"Lord Seliph, please calm down." Camus reassured him to the audience. When the said lord calmed down (and he let Julius go), Camus continued. "Sorry for the interruption and interrogation of the Shepherds to the Prince of Darkness. So, are you ready to meet the next candidate?"

The audience cheered in reply.

"He is the King of Nordion, and he is also known as the 'Lion King of Agustria'-"

"Tell me, is he related to Simba?" Takumi joked. Suddenly, a ramdom Eldigan fangirl began to throws some tomatoes at the Hoshidian prince. "Hey!"

"You're the one to talk! You Hoshidans doesn't have a Camus candidate to compete with!" Says the random Eldigan fangirl.

Takumi tightens his grip on his Fujin Yumi. "Why you-"

Then, a random Xander fangirl throws some tomatoes at the said Eldigan fangirl. "Hey!"

"Just because the Hoshidans doesn't have a Camus candidate doesn't mean that they have no right to support our husbando! Yours is already married at the beginning of the story!" Mocks the Xander fangirl to the Eldigan fangirl.

"What did you say?! Yours is having an affair with the other king!"

"An affair that your idol is planted, along with that Freege [BLEEP!]"

"Say that again and I will rip your hair from your scalp!"

"Bring it on, you [BLEEP!]"

All of the Eldigan and Xander fangirls began to fight one another. Tomatoes being thrown ('those poor tomatoes!' Leo cried in despair), random things began to fly left and right, profanities began to echo in the auditourium to caused some people to cover the ears of the younger ones, and a cloud of smoke begins to surround them.

Camus and the judges saw the happenings in front and decides to call Hardin to make it stop. "Hardin! Are you there?!"

Hardin approach him. "Here. What is it?"

"Well your majesty, can you ordered the Wolfguards to stop the ruckus there?" Camus requested, pointing to the thick smoke. Hardin's eyes went wide with shock.

"Sure." Then he pulls out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Wolf, can you, Sedgar, Roshea and Vyland go to the audience where the fans are situated? They needed to be stopped." Hardin ordered through the device.

Wolf's voice was answered in the walkie-talkie. "Yes, your majesty."

(Several minutes later)

"Sorry for the interruption of a certain commotion involving the fangirls." Camus explained to the audience. The audience only sweatdropped. "Now, continue for the introduction! He is friends with Lord Sigurd and Lord Quan in their younger days and he is the father of Ares so, give a round of applause to Eldigan the Lionheart!"

The audience applauded as Eldigan enters the stage. The Eldigan fangirls squealed in delight seeing their idol/crush and it was louder that the Xander fangirls. Said fangirls only cover their ears in irritation.

Eldigan sat down on the chair.

"So, Lord Eldigan, how do feel being a Camus candidate?" Jeigan asked first.

"I felt proud of being a Camus candidate." Eldigan answered. "I am fit to the qualifications that requires to the archetype."

"Next question. It is true that you and your sister, Raquesis, are closer more than siblings?" Minerva continued.

"Err... I leave that question to Raquesis. She knows to answer that question more that I do."

"Denial King! The villagers already knows that you two are closer more than siblings!" Oifey shouted from the audience.

"Says the tactician who wears MAID COSTUME as a comouflauge!" Eldigan shouted back. The audience began to laugh out loud as Oifey's face begins to turn red in embarassment.

"Next question. You wanted to reason to your King after you flee from the battlefield following your conversation with your sister but instead you were killed. How your son discovered your death years later?" Ogma asked.

"Through a letter. Raquesis wrote those for my son and it was delivered through her daugther Nanna so that he knows that I was killed in the hands of the King I loyally served, not Sigurd."

"Next! Did you approved of your sister's choice in getting a husband?" Est asked.

"Err.. I don't know. Maybe I was already dead before she is taking up a husband."

"Last question-" as Tiki was cut off by her question, the huge screen flashed and shows a picture of Quan, Sigurd and Eldigan at the party, wearing gowns (Sigurd wears blue, Quan wears green and Eldigan wears pink gowns) and horrible make up painted in their faces. Their faces are red in embarassment as the people in the picture laughed at them. The three lords are in their younger years.

Several reactions was heard.

"Is that father?!"

"You looked horrible in that make up!"

"Did these lords tries to crossdress?!"

"Let me guess, its a bet that they lost!"

"Sigulin, you looked terrible. Are you three drunk?!"

"Hah! I thought Quan is straight!"

"Seems like the only thing missing in that picture is a wig!"

"They beat Princess Martha in crossdressing!" The one who says that was hit by a heavy object thrown by Marth.

"How the hell is that picture shows up in the screen?!" Quan exclaimed in embarassment.

"Blackmail." Sigurd answered, looking embarassed also.

"Explain how those-" then suddenly, Tiki laughed never finished her question.

"That picture was taken back when we were teenagers. How in the world that picture appear in the screen?" Eldigan reacted, face becomes red in embarassment.

"And what is that gown?" Camus asked between laughs. "You looked terrible in that gown."

Eldigan doesn't know how to explain that one. In his mind, he knew who to blame. "Err... we were drunk when the picture is taken. And I don't know how we ended up wearing those."

"The effects of the hangover." Jeigan said in between laughs.

"That doesn't explain the makeup!" Est giggled.

Eldigan wished that the floor swallowed him whole. This is embarassing to him. He wanted to forget that it is all Sigurd's fault that they were wearing gowns and make up because of a lost bet.

* * *

Backstage:

Xander and Lloyd high fived to each other. The two of them tries to hide their laughters but in vain.

"Good job showing that picture!" Lloyd said after he stopped laughing.

"I should thank Saizo for taking that picture from House Chalphy. He can't find that picture to either Leonster or Nordion because Quan and Eldigan burned them to ash." Xander explained, catching his breath from laughter.

"Shall we take revenge to the Thunder Goddess next?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **Long chapter. Sorry because it was rush.**

 **TV tropes says that Ryoma is considered as a Camus Archetype but wikia didn't include him in the list so up until I double research, he will be in the audience seat.**

 **For now, I was gaga for Gankutsuou, the anime adaptation of 'The Count of Monte Cristo' by Alexandre Dumas. Since I was a fan of literary works, this is one of my favorites (besides Dracula and Frankenstein) but I also read Noli me Tangere and El Filibusterismo because not only it was needed at school but also it is entertaining to read. Also, I gaga for Assassination Classroom. The anime is so funny!**

 **I decide to post this chapter before the end of the year and school resumes (and midterm exam for second semester approaches).**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	7. HIATUS FOR A WHILE

**Good day or evening! This fanfic will be under hiatus for a while due that I will focus on my studies because midterm exam is approaching and stacks of reports are required in my school. The Camus Awards will resume after midterm exams ends or if I have free time.**

 **-alex005**


	8. Candidate No 5

**I'm back! Midterm exam is very hard, especially it involves memorization and enumeration! I'll better stop ranting about RL because another batch of reports has been filed for me in the finals.**

 **Back to this fic, I wrote this in advance but I promised to myself that I will post this, alongside a new story, after midterms so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 5: Linus (or Hector's turn to go beast-mode, Lex joins the fray and Deja vu much)**

"Welcome back to-" suddenly there is a javelin being thrown towards Camus' direction. Luckily, the knight ducked and the javelin was pinned to the wall instead. Camus stands up and scan the audience. He saw a lone man in a throwing stance, another javelin in hand.

" **MICHALIS!** " Camus roared.

From the audience, Michalis is about to throw another javelin at Camus when a hand axe is thrown towards the javelin, cleaving it into half. Irritated, Michalis looked at the direction of the hand axe and saw an irrate Hector in his throwing stance.

" **WILL YOU STOP THROWING RANDOM THINGS AT CAMUS?! HE'S HAVING A HARD TIME DUCKING ALL THE PROJECTILES BEEN THROWN TOWARDS HIM!** " Hector roared at Michalis. The dracolord only flinched.

"First a tomato, then Julius summoned an archer Risen and fire its arrow at Camus' direction and now a javelin." Eliwood explained and sighed. "Michalis, Hector is going beast-mode right now because he and Lex of Dozel lost to Linus back at the arena."

" **THAT'S BECAUSE THAT [BLEEP!] IS INSULTING MY WIFE!** " Hector yelled at Eliwood. The Pheraean Marquess put a strained smile on his face.

"Hector!" Lyn yelled in a moderate tone. "Sit down right now or else the Wolfguards will keep your mouth shut!"

Hector only grumbled at Lyn's order and sits down.

From the Jugdrali seat, Lex only laughed at Hector's face when Ayra smacked his head upside down to shut up.

Camus sweatdropped at the commotion from the audience. "Uhhh... Forgive the little commotion in the audience right now and I think it's time to introduce our next candidate."

A caphacony of cheers erupted from the audience.

"He is one of the Black Fangs members-"

"You introduced Lloyd to us already!" A random audience shouted when suddenly Hector throws another hand axe at the random audience's direction. It hit at the wall where the random audience stands and said audience fainted in shock.

Camus sweatdroped again and continued. "He is known as the 'Mad Dog' of the Four Fangs and is the younger brother of Lloyd Reed. So, give a round of applause to Linus Reed!"

The audience applauded as Linus emerged the stage. He sits down and face the judges.

"Linus Reed, we know that you and your brother are qualified in this award. How do you feel?" Jeigan started the interview.

"Far too better." Linus answered. "Besides, I wanted to say to the blue lordling to stop being brash right and foul-mouthed right now!"

" **SAYS THE GUY WHO IS ALSO BRASH AND FOUL-MOUTHED!** " Hector yelled.

" **HECTOR!** " Eliwood and Lyn scolded.

"Next question!" Est said, shrugging the tense from the audience. "You and Lord Hector have the same personality, right?" Linus nodded at the question. "Then what is your differences to him."

"I listened to my brother and father's orders while I heard that the blue lordling disobeyed his older brother's orders."

This earned Linus a death glare from Hector.

"Next. You never involved civilians while you and Lord Eliwood's group is having a skirmish in a certain village. Why?" Minerva continued.

"Because the villagers have nothing to do with the involvement of the Fang. Even before Sonia entered, we won't allow the common people to get involve in our affairs."

"That's because you're chilvarious assassins!" Ryoma yelled from the audience when the he shrieked an unmanly 'meeep' as Hector throw a third hand axe at him. It pinned to the wall next to the Hoshidan King and said king fainted just like the random audience earlier. Camilla is tending to her fainting husband with care while death glared at Hector's direction.

"You and your brother never trusted Sonia." Ogma asked. "Why?"

"Because we suspected that woman from the start. Lloyd and I objected our father's suggestions for marrying her but we have no choice. We like her adopted daughter Nino but we hate her."

"Last question before Lord Hector throws a hand axe on random people." Tiki said. "You, Lord Hector and Lord Lex of Dozel are considered rivals when it comes to axe throwing. Hell, there is a source saying that you won over the two. What is your reaction when Lord Hector called you a-"

" **THAT [BLEEP!] IS A CHEATER!** " Hector accused, pointing his fingers at Linus. " **HE DOESN'T ADMIT IT BUT MATTHEW SAW HIM PLACING THE TARGET RING NEAR HIM INSTEAD OF THIRTY METERS AWAY FROM HIM!** "

"You're so over reacting." Lex commented.

" **SHUT UP, YOU GREAT KNIGHT BEING MAULED BY AN ASTRA! YOU SAW THAT LINUS CHEATED!** " Hector yelled at Lex.

" **I SAW THAT TOO! AND HEY! LINUS INSULTED AYRA BEFORE! HE CALLED HER A OVERKILL [BLEEP]!** " Lex also yelled at Hector.

"I don't cheat, mister." Linus taunted at both Hector and Lex. "You must face it that I'm a better axe user than the both of you."

This pissed both Hector and Lex off. Hector brandished the Armads while Lex brandished his Hero axe (Lex is a minor Neir blood), stands up and leaped through the stage.

"So, the two axe users who married overkill swordswomen are planning to ganging up on me?" Linus taunted then he make a mocking gesture. "Bring it on losers!"

That ticked the two off. They raises their axes and roared. " **LINUS REED OF THE BLACK FANG, WE DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE MAD DOG! YOU MAKING YOURSELF A DEATH WISH! NOW, TASTE THE RAGE OF THE AXE USERS WHO MARRIED OVERKILL SWORDSWOMEN!** "

Linus only laughed when he dodged Hector's and Lex's attacks. Camus stays out of the way to avoid being butchered by two angry axe users. Debris began to fall in pieces as they attacked. The stage is going to be destroyed, again. And the audience and the judges only stunned, just like before.

"First father and now Lord Hector?" Roy said, shaking his head in dismay then he facepalmed."Oh, the Reed brothers is going to have it now." He groaned.

Ayra and Lyn only sighed in disappointment while they see their husbands attacking Linus.

"T-this is the Camus Awards! We will be right back after the two axe users calms down!" Then Camus shreik an unmanly 'eep!' as debris began to fall onto him. Again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Nyna and Marth cried.

* * *

Backstage:

"Deja vu much?" Xander asked to his fellow candidates.

"Beast mode much?" Eldigan followed.

"Angry much?"- Brenya.

"Death wish much?" - Reinhdart.

"Stalking much?"- Isthar.

"Insulting the Lords much?"- Hetzel.

"Rivalry much?" - Murdock.

"Mocking much?" - Galle.

"Taunting much?"- Selena.

The candidates are looking at Lloyd with curiosity on their faces.

"Can you answer those questions, Lloyd?" Hardin asked the White Wolf. All of them are looking at the screen of what happened onstage.

Lloyd only throws his arms helplessly in the air. "I don't know!"

* * *

 **Long chapter for my comeback after the midterms! Hehehe...**

 **I was planning, after the Camus Awards, which archetype/s do you like to feature for the next award? Feel free to suggest.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	9. Interlude-Announcements

**Another special chapter! Today, we will introduced the two new characters, the returning heroes and some cheers and complains from the fangirls.**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

"May I have your attention, everyone?!"

The audience paid attention to Camus.

"As of now, we recieved news from the Higher ups that two new heroes will be joining us from now on!"

This recieved mixed cheers from the audience.

"Aside for the introduction of the new heroes, we will welcome the returning ones, who will have their remake!"

That recieved mixed positive and negative complaints.

"No way!"

"Which of the heroes have their remake?!"

Camus only sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Well, let's not wait longer! I will introduce to you, the returning heroes for the remake, Alm and Celica!"

The audience cheered (especially Marth's side) as Alm and Celica emerge the stage, both faces are red with embarassment.

"Sheesh, Lord Camus. You should not introduced us to everyone." Alm said.

Then, Celica nudged her elbow at Alm. "Don't complain, Alm! At lease, we are very happy that our game will be having a remake."

Suddenly, a batch of tomatoes has been thrown to the two heroes' direction. Luckily, the two dodge it in time. "Is this happens all the time?!" Alm complained.

"Well..." Camus nervously explained to them. "Yeah. It happens all the time."

The onslaught of tomatoes continued as Alm and Celica only ducked and covered their heads for protection. Camus did the same, as he saw that the source of the tomatoes came from the angry fangirls.

"Those two doesn't deserved to have the remake!"

"We deserve the remake of FE4 or FE6!"

"Fates' copycat!"

Then, another batch of tomatoes was thrown at the angry fangirls. This time, another group of fangirls (they are the die-hard fans of Gaiden) was the source.

"Be grateful that Gaiden have a remake!"

"Gaiden forever!"

"They are NOT the copycat of Fates!"

Then all tomatoes are thrown in every direction. All of the armies from the FE series only covered their heads for protection. Some of the tomatoes are hit flat on their faces, though.

"What the hell?!" Roy complained as a tomato hit his cape. "I thought this is already settled!"

"They didn't accept that Alm and Celica have a remake!" Ike said, a squashed tomato has been on his face.

"We are NOT offended about the fangirls' statement!" Ryoma shouted. "But please, somebody stop this tomato war right now!"

Camus heard all of the complains from the fangirls and the pleads from the heroes. Add to the injury that even the judges are avoiding the tomatoes. Finally, the knight have enough.

" **HARDIN!** "

* * *

One hour later

Camus pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Because of the tomato war has been settled, we will be back for the announcement."

The audience was silent.

"Like I said earlier, two new heroes will joining us from now on! Please give a round of applause for Alfonse and Sharina!"

Two people emerge from the stage: one blue haired boy and one blond haired girl. They wearing similar armor that resembles Greek or Roman attires. The boy is wielding a sword while the girl is wielding a lance. The audience give them a round of cheers and applause.

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Alfonse greeted to the audience smiling while Sharina waved at the audience.

"Aside from these two, the good news is that their game, Fire Emblem Heroes, will be including us as summons!"

The audience erupted in cheers.

"Finally! We have voices now!"

"That would be all for today!" Camus concluded.

Somewhere in the Elibean seat, a certain tactician is sulking at the corner. The others only sweatdropped.

* * *

 **I'm happy that one of the old Fire Emblem games have a remake, while FE Heroes will be available for smartphones.**

 **For those who have negative comments about the Gaiden remake, I understand your opinions and feelings.**

 **Camus awards will be resume after this chapter.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	10. Candidate No 6

**Finished making a written report for school, so I post this for a while.**

 **Diaclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no 6: Murdock (or Zephiel's 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-my-personal-life' and humilation payback, the bird and beast laguz's protests & Tibarn/Reyson shipping accident from Ike)**

"Welcome back to the Camus Awards. Due to the damage caused by Lord Hector of Ostia and Lord Lex of Dozel, the stage that we are previously used will be under maintenance, so we will using this extra auditorium for the continuation of the award."

Then, Camus looked at his cellphone (yes, a cellphone. This is a parody so bear with it) and added. "And because of the flu, Tellius representative Hetzel has been sent to the hospital for confinement."

There, a caphacony of complains have been heard from the Tellius's audience, mainly the bird and beast laguz.

"WHAT?! I want to kick that senator's butt if he comments something against the laguz!"

"Seconded!"

"I won't forgive him for what he's done to us bird laguz!"

Camus sweatdropped. "Oh dear, it seems like the bird and beast laguz are having a strike."

"Everyone, settle down!" Elicia and Sanaki tried to calm the agigated laguz but in vain. "Don't protest here!"

"Come on, Your Majesties! You know what that [ **BLEEP!** ] did to Rafiel!" Reyson said to the two Queens.

"Reyson! Language!" Rafiel scolded his brother, then pointed at the children. "There are children present!"

"And if there is someone to blame here, blame Oliver!" Leanne said to Reyson. "Did you hang out with Tibarn again?"

"Errr... Yeah?"

"Now we know where those Tibarn/Reyson fanfics are." Naesala said while hiding his laughter. Reyson's ears twitched at the raven's statement.

"Listen here, Naesala!" He grabbed Naesala by the collar. "FYI, I. Don't. Have. A. Romantic. Relationship. With. Tibarn! Remember that!" Reyson said, gritted his teeth in anger.

Naesala only gulped at the heron's sudden anger. "Chill, Reyson! I was just kidding! It was Micaiah who read those R-18 yaoi fanfics about you guys!"

"Don't make excuses, you-"

"Actually, Reyson." Rafiel said calming him down. "Naesala's right." He pointed at Micaiah's direction. Reyson turned at said direction and saw said Maiden of the Dawn holding a tablet, reading something. Then her nose suddenly burst a fountain of blood, face seems excited. The heron only sweatdropped at the sight.

But the complains from the laguz didn't end there.

"Bring that senator right now!"

"Down with the laguz racists!"

"Ike, will you do something to end this?!" Marth shouted, both hands covered his ears in irritation.

"If I scold them, the bird laguz will give me a LOT of death threats, especially Reyson!" Ike replied, he did the same to Marth.

"What did you do to Reyson?!" Roy asked, his voice became louder because of the protests.

"I wanted to keep this a secret, but I accidentally shipped Tibarn and Reyson during the war! When Reyson learned about this, he gave me endless death threats!"

"What about Tibarn?!"

"Tibarn seemed happy about that!"

Marth and Roy sweatdropped. "You REALLY have a death wish, Ike!"

The laguz's protest continues. The others only covered their ears in irritation. Ryoma, (who was only recently awake after the incident from the last chapter before the interlude) irritated by the laguz's complains, took out Raijinto, slammed it to ground and hurls of electricity has been released towards the complaining laguzes.

The bird and beast laguz protests ceased when the electricity hits them. " **WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!** " Ryoma yelled like the thunder. The audience went silent at the Hoshidan King's anger.

"He woke up at the wrong side of the seat." Shiro muttered under his breath.

Ryoma only glared at his son. Shiro only flinced at his father's anger.

"Well, seems like Lord Ryoma calm the laguzes down!" Camus happily said., then make a mental note not to make Ryoma angry when he is recently awake. "Anyways, we will introduce to you the next candidate, are you ready to meet him?!" He hears some cheers as a reply. "Candidate no. 6. He is on of the Wyvern Generals as well as the number two man in Bern. Guarded King Zephiel since the latter's childhood, he knews the hardships of his king and will follow him whether he goes, so give a round of applause for General Murdock!"

The audience applauded as Murdock enters the stage. He shook his hands at Camus and seats down at the chair.

"General Murdock, how does it feel to be a Camus candidate?" Minerva started the interview.

"I felt happy and proud, although that Brenya and Galle are considered to be one." Murdock replied.

"So, you've been guarded King Zephiel since childhood. Tell me, what is the King's childhood like?" Ogma continued, despite a protest at the back by Zephiel.

"His Majesty had suffered a profound sadness since childhood. He tries hard to gain King Desmond's affection, but the former king only showered that affection to Princess ('now Queen! Hohoho!'- Guinivere in her bitchy laugh, Roy only sweatdropped.) Guinivere."

"Next! Did King Zephiel and Queen Guinivere has different mothers?" Est asked to the general.

"Don't you dare question about my personal life!" Zephiel protested.

"Sorry, King Zephiel. But this is the rules, so bear with it." Camus said. Zephiel growled, muttering 'I'll kill you' at Camus.

"Yes. His majesty's mother is Queen Hellene, a noblewoman from Eturia. She and King Desmond only married in order for the two kingdoms to be united ('aka, arranged marriage!'- Roy. Zephiel only glared at the Young Lion), while Her highness's mother is the mistress of King Desmond. Queen Hellene loathed her at first but later, she and the mistress reconcile."

"How did you found out that King Zephiel was almost assassinated? Twice?" Tiki asked then turned to the audience. "No offense, King Zephiel!" She added. She swears that she hears Zephiel growl.

"His majesty survived two assassination attempts. First was twenty years ago. I wasn't there when it happened. I learned the next day that a group of assassins tries to sneak at the manse where His majesty, along with his mother, resides. These assassins tired to kill him but another group came, eliminate those assassins and saved His majesty's life."

"Correction, mister! It was my-" before Roy could finished his sentence, Marth covered the redhead's mouth with his hand.

"The second assassination was happened a few years before the war started. King Desmond put poison in His majesty's wine (actually, he poured it) and pretend that he acknowledged his son's talents. King Zephiel drank the wine and after the feast, he-"

"Went back to my bedroom, coughed up blood and I realized that father poisoned me, then I went into a coma for ten days and Murdock took care of me! Satisfied?!" Zephiel shouted at the judges, irritation is written on his face.

"Zephiel, don't be such a hard headed freak! Be grateful that your personal life is discussing here!" Roy said.

"Oh, really?!" Zephiel mocked, turned his head to the SSB seat. "I heard from a certain source that you have MANY slash R-18 yaoi fanfic featuring you, Princess Martha and that meat head mercenary!"

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU [BLEEP!]?!** " Marth, Roy and Ike shouted in anger, red became red as a tomato.

"That's the payback you did to me earlier!" Zephiel mocked and laughed.

"Last question before those three planned to kill King Zephiel so you can protect him. You considered as the number two man in Bern and your strength is immesurable. How in the world you are defeated by Lord Roy's army?" Jeigan asked.

"My original plan was to fight General Roy alone but his entire army helped him and in the end, by them, I was defeated."

"There you go, folks! Let's give a round of applause to-" but Camus was cut off.

"Mister Camus, can I borrow your mic for a while?" Murdock asked.

"Sure! Is there something you want to say?" Camus said then handing the mic to Murdock.

"Yes, actually." Then he took the mic and face the audience. "This is for the laguz, if I recall. Hetzel said that he will be back for the interview after his hospital confinement and for a certain heron laguz there. Reyson, isn't it? Hetzel also said that you and Tibarn are good together, for he thanked Ike for accidentally shipping you two, although for that guy named Oliver bawled his eyes out in crying."

Murdock's statement makes Reyson fumed in anger. He turned his head to the SSB seat. " **IKE!** "

"It wasn't me who told Hetzel, Reyson! I swear!" Ike defended himself.

" **EMPRESS SANAKI!** " Reyson turned to the Tellius seat and to the empress.

"It wasn't me also!" Sanaki defended herself also.

" **SEPHIRAN!** " Reyson turned to the villain's seat.

"That IS my fault." Sephiran explained calmly, having no signs of fear from the heron's anger. "I learned that from Tibarn and tell everything to Hetzel. Hell, there are multiple R-18 yaoi fanfics about you guys."

Lastly, he turned to the Tellius seat again, this time to a certain hawk laguz. " **TIBARN!** "

"Come on, Reyson!" Tibarn said, laughing. "You like it, I know that!"

Reyson's face turned red in anger. " **YOU'RE DEAD, YOU [BLEEEEEP!]ING [BLEEEP!]** " There, Reyson leaped up and chased Tibarn. Tibarn only flew away inches from the heron's grasps.

"Language!" Rafiel and Leanne shouted at Reyson.

"Did you know that I can fly also!"

" **I'M ALSO A BIRD LAGUZ, YOU IDIOT!** " Reyson screetched like a banshee and flew to Tibarn's direction.

"Well, seems like we can a write another fanfic about them." Ike said while watching Reyson chased Tibarn in the stadium's ceiling.

" **YOU'RE NEXT, MEAT HEAD!** " Reyson threatened Ike, who is only flinched.

Murdock returned the mic to Camus and walk off the stage. "This is the Camus Awards! We will be right back after-" again Camus was cut off.

" **TELL TO HETZEL THAT HE WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY WHEN HE GETS BACK!** " Reyson shouted at Camus. Camus only flinched.

* * *

Backstage:

"General Murdock, it is true that Senator Hetzel has been confined to the hospital?" Hardin asked.

"He IS confined to the hospital because of flu, but there is another reason. He only avoided the attacks from the complaining bird and beast laguz, especially the Herons." Murdock replied.

* * *

 _ **Camus candidates who are already interviewed:**_

 _Xander_

 _Lloyd Reed_

 _Brenya_

 _Eldigan_

 _Linus Reed_

 _Murdock_

 _ **Still pending and waited to be interviewed:**_

 _Selena (Sacred Stones)_

 _Galle_

 _Isthar_

 _Hetzel_

 _Reindhart_

* * *

 **I excced the originally planned five pages for this fic!**

 **There is a saying in tagalog. '** _ **Magbiro ka lang sa lasing, wag lang sa bagong gising**_ **'. In english it means that you can tell a joke to a drunk man but not to a man who is recently woke up from his nap (actually, that saying works!). I did to Ryoma, who was only recently awake from his nap in the last chapter.**

 **For those who don't know, the reason why the characters in this fic calls Ike 'meat head' is because Ike likes meat.**

 **I still have hangovers from creepypasta and school reports so I apologize in advance.**

 **As always, critcism is welcome!**


	11. Interlude-Comments

**Another interlude! Tablet has problems for a while so I type this to my cp instead. It is a real pain. (Sob!) Then fire emblem heroes didnt work on my tablet and cp! (Sobbing!) And I have some term papers to complete (40 pages, including front page and table of contents!) so there will be a slow update in this fic (and others.)**

 **Revengermajestyliberator : yes, that's true in real life. many people are experiencing that.**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Camus Awards. Before we could introduce our next candidate, we would have to ask the judges for some comments and suggestions." Then, Camus look at the judges. "They will provide you with some answers-"

"Wait a minute!" Veronica exclaimed, standing up. "All that happened here are utter chaos!"

"FYI Empress Veronica, this fanfic is for the sake of pure comedy!" Shariena said to the Empress. "The authoress is having a hard time in real life and she had term papers to complete in school."

"Means that she is running out of ideas?" Alfonse chimed in.

"She's not running out of ideas! She's busy in real life!"

"ANYWAYS!" Camus shouted, taking the attention of the audience. "Empress Veronica, will you take your seat for a while." The empress did. "And now for the judges, have any words?"

"Since we have five candidates left for the interview," Minerva said. "We are having a hard time to choose for the winner since the authoress will asks the readers to vote for the candidates."

"And the candidate who has the most votes is the winner?" Camus asks.

"Exactly. But despite that, the award is running smoothly, so the candidates will bring out their best for this award."

"After this, we will have the Navarre Awards." Ogma said. "Navarre said that he and Samto will use the previous stadium to conduct the award. My suggestion is that they must fight fair in this award."

"My suggestion is that the candidates must do their best in this awards, before it ends soon." Jeigan said.

"Yeah, and hell break loose for the fangirls if their favorite didn't win the award." Est said.

"How about you, Tiki?"

"The same as Sir Jeigan, give their best shot."

"Allright, folks! You hear some comments and suggestions from the judges, so the award will be right back after this interlude!"

* * *

Backstage:

"Hey, your majesty!"

"What is it?"

"Look what I found! (Took out a picture and handed it to Xander)"

"(Took the picture and have a look) Is that Isthar?"

"Yup!"

"And she's playing **THAT** horror game?"

"Seems so. Wait a minute, you hate that game, right?"

"(Nodded) Ryoma only forced me to play that game once. I can't sleep for days!"

"So, what's the plan?"

Xander laughs. "Oh, Lloyd. I will use this as a payback. Where's my tablet? There's an OVA of that game somewhere."

* * *

 _ **Camus candidates:**_

 _Xander_

 _Lloyd Reed_

 _Eldigan_

 _Brenya_

 _Linus Reed_

 _Isthar_

 _Selena (SS)_

 _Hetzel_

 _Reindhart_

 _Galle_

 _Murdock_

* * *

 **Fourth wall breaking! Sorry it is short.**

 **The statement above is true. After the interviews are complete, you readers have the power to choose to vote for the candidates written above.**

 **Quiz for next chapter: What is the title of the horror game that Isthar played? (I give you a hint: it has a four episode OVA)**

 **If any of you played FE9 and 10, will you pm me if you have info about Hetzel? Or Galle, if you play FE 6? Or Reindhart in FE5? Or Isthar in FE4 second gen? (Ive stuck in chapter 5 first gen.)**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	12. Candidate No 7

**I'm back! Finished the term paper for one week and finally passed it! So here's the next chapter for my comeback!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue, or Corpse Party**

* * *

 **Candidate no 7: Isthar (or TROTNK &TWW Part2, the payback of the thunder users, child hunt protest from everyone and why everyone in the army is hooked in playing Corpse Party?)**

"Welcome back to-" then Hardin saw Camus sitting in the corner, a black 3ds on hand. "Due to our host is playing 'Corpse Party' on his 3ds and doesn't want to be disturbed, I will be the one to commemorate the awards for a while."

This earned some comments from the audience.

"What?!"

"Camus STOP playing that game!"

"That game gives me nightmares for days!"

"It traumatizes our children!"

"It's your entire fault, Ryoma!"

"Did Roy play THAT game again?!"

"Come on guys, that game is great!" Henry commented. He was later bombarded by angry mob of people.

"That game gives Henry lots of crazy ideas for his puns!"

" **ENOUGH!** " Camus shouted, slamming his lance to the ground. "I'm already in chapter four of the game and all of you are so noisy!" Everyone went silent.

"Uh, Camus?" Hardin worriedly asked. Camus only shrugged the king's concern and continued playing his game.

"Leave Camus alone." Michalis said, emerging the stage and proceed to approach Hardin. "It was Julius who introduced him to that game and he was hooked on it."

"I hope that he will never have any nightmares tonight." Hardin said while shivering in fear. The last time he played 'Corpse Party' through Zephiel's 3ds, he can't sleep for two weeks. "How the hell you play that game which involves a cursed school, violent ghosts that kills the characters using scissors, and a psycho and sinister ghost that only found killing unsuspecting people for her amusement?"

"Add the gory deaths of the past victims and cursed charms." Michalis added. "You need a strong stomach to play that game." Then, he turned to the audience. "Well, conduct the awards now before Lord Hector and Lord Ryoma kill Isthar."

Hardin was confused at Michalis' statement. "What happened?"

"Isthar mocked them that her Miljonir is stronger than Lord Hector's Armads or Lord Ryoma's Raijinto in terms of thunder usage."

"Armads doesn't produce lightning, FYI."

"But it counts." And Michalis leaves.

Hardin sighed. "Well, anyways! Are you ready to meet the next candidate?" He received a cheer as an answer. "Candidate no. 7. She is known as the 'Thunder Goddess' of Judgral and has a major Tordo blood ran in her veins. The girlfriend of the prince of darkness, Julius-" there is a sound of teasing from the villain's seat. "She is concerned with the activities of her boyfriend in regards to the child hunts and her devotion to said prince is the reason why she can't defect to the Liberation Army lead by Julius' half-brother, Seliph. So give a round of applause to Lady Isthar of Freege!"

The audience applauded as Isthar entered the stage. With a smile on her face, she shook hands with Hardin and sat down.

In the audience seat, some of the Xander fangirls are ready to throw tomatoes at Isthar in case she said something about their idol.

"So, Isthar. How does it feel to be a Camus candidate?" Minerva begins while death glared at her brother who is snickering at her.

"I felt proud. Even when Judgral has two representatives for the archetype."

"So, you have cousins at the liberation army. How do you feel fighting them?" Ogma asked.

"I felt sadness and fear every time that I fought Teeny. She and her mother have been abused by my mother and my brother, Isthore and I are the only ones to treat her like family, even after her mother died."

Several murmurs of comfort and encouragement has been heard, particularly the Judgrali seat.

"In the case of Arthur-"

"Which one? We have THREE Arthurs here!" Alm shouted from out of nowhere. He was bombarded later by lightning by both Arthur and Teeny. Celica only sighed in dissapointment.

"I don't know his existence as of late." There was an 'ouch! That hurts!' coming from Arthur.

"Define child hunts." Est said, while adjusting a monocole in her right eye.

"You're not Canas, Est. Take off that monocle." Minerva scolded her. Est reluctantly took off her monocle.

"Child hunts have been spread in Judgral since the Loptyr Sect has been established. They (or we) hunt children in the age of seven to thirteen, gathering them up in order to either sacrifice them to the Dark God Loptyr or fighting them to each other to death until the strongest survive and they will be crafted as the new nobles of the Loptyr Empire. It also happened years ago when the empire has been established. It became a practice to them ever since."

Several protests have been heard, particularly from Camilla. Said woman brandished her axe. "How dare you people hurts those poor darlings?!"

"Mother, calm down!" Shiro said, calming his mother down.

"Let her be, Shiro." Ryoma said. In fact, he hates Julius and the Loptyr Church for what they done to the children.

"The one who should BLAME here is Arvis!" Sigurd said, pointing his accused fingers at said fire mage. "If you didn't marry MY wife, this would never happen!"

"Sheesh, Sigulin! I told you I'M sorry!" Arvis apologized for an untempt time. "Malfroy only used me and my sister for the revival of the dark empire!"

"But THAT doesn't make an EXCUSE for FLIRTING with MY wife who IS your half-sister!" Sigurd shouted.

"Sigurd, that's enough, dear!" Deirdre scolded her husband.

"On the other hand, what you people did is adominable!" Eliwood chimed in, brandishing the Durandal. "You hurting innocent people, particularly children! You are no different to Nergal!"

"Hey!" Nergal offended in the villain's seat.

"Yeah! Down with the Loptyr Empire [ **BLEEEEPPPP!** ]!" The Xander fangirls agreed with Eliwood and began to throw tomatoes at Julius, Arvis, Malfroy, and Isthar; even the other armies from other Fire Emblem series joined the frey, throwing tomatoes (maxim tomatoes in case of the ssb gang) at said four names mentioned above. Sigurd laughed at the sight of Arvis covered in tomatoes, which makes Deirdre groaned and shoved a tomato into her husband's mouth, silencing him. There is also a cry of 'those poor tomatoes! You're wasting them!' coming from Leo.

Hardin blocked the tomato onslaught by using an anvil from Gods-knows-where. "Oh dear." Hardin groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How in the world Camus survived these protests?" Then he turned to said Dark Knight who is still playing 'Corpse Party', ignoring the shenanigans that surround him. "Well, that leaves me no choice." He took out his walkie talkie out of his pocket. " **WOLF!** "

Several hours later.

"Sorry for the interruption of a certain...Nohrian Princess and some people out there." Hardin apologized. "So, let's continue the interview"

"Remind me about the protest later, King Hardin." Jeigan said then proceed to the interview. "So, Ms. Isthar, you knew the real Julius before he was possessed by the dark dragon, Loptyr. Describe him to us."

Isthar wiped her face that was covered in tomatoes using a handkerchief. "Julius is kind and loving person. He loves his parents and his sister well."

"Weeeeeehhhhhhhh?!" The liberation army reacted. They don't believe in Isthar's answer.

"Just shut up, people!" Julius shouted at the liberation army, wiping his tomato-covered face with his sleeve.

"Last question before the others try to kill your boyfriend." Tiki said but as she opened her mouth to ask the question, the huge screen flashes and in the screen shows a boy being stabbed in his left eye by a violent ghost which in the form of a young girl. The girl's expression is somewhat sadistic. She is using a scissor in stabbing the poor boy's left eye.

Several reactions have been heard from the audience upon watching the scene.

"What was THAT?!"

"Is that?"

"Corpse Party: Tortured Souls?"

"Dear, cover the children's eyes quickly!"

"Now I have trauma in watching that scene!"

Camus; upon heard the comments from the audience, set aside his 3ds and looked at the huge screen in awe. "Is that Tortured Souls? I can't wait to watch that OVA!"

"Did you play 'Corpse Party'?" Tiki asked Isthar.

"Yes."

"Did you watch Tortured Souls?" Isthar nodded as an answer.

"Then what about the mockery that you unleashed unto Lords Hector and Ryoma?" Tiki continued as the screen changes from the gory scene up to a blank screen with voice recording with the words 'my Miljonir is greater than Armads and Raijinto! Hell, Armads doesn't produce lightning!' the voice indicates that it belonged to Isthar.

Said woman gulped nervously. "Errr…I accidentally recorded that. I was drunk at that time."

But her excuse didn't fooled Hector and Ryoma easily. The two brandished their respective weapons and leaped on the stage.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU [BLEEP!]? DID YOU MOCK THE LEGENDARY WEAPON OF HOSHIDO?!** " Ryoma yelled in anger.

" **AND YOU SAY ARMADS DOESN'T PRODUCE LIGHTNING?! FYI, EVEN IT DIDN'T PRODUCE LIGHTNING, IT IS ONE OF THE LEGENDARY WEAPONS OF ELIBE!"** Hector yelled in anger also.

"Oh dear." Minerva groaned.

"Here comes the payback." Tiki groaned also, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ehehehe…" Isthar was scared, really scared. She tries to calm the two angry people down. "Can we settle this in a peaceful way?"

" **YOU'RE DEAD, THUNDER GODDESS!** " Ryoma and Hector roared and they began to chase Isthar, who screamed 'meep!' and runs away around the stage, attacking her with their respective weapons. Electricity has been spread throughout the stadium.

"Dear! This will cause short-circuit!" Hardin exclaimed. The audience only evacuated the seats in order to avoid being electrified.

"Somebody stop these two lunatics!"

Camilla and Lyn only sighed in disappointment as seeing their respective husbands chased Isthar.

"Isthar, I'm coming!" Julius tried to leap onto the stage but Seliph throws a random light tome at Julius' direction and hits his head, rendering him unconscious.

"This is the Camus Awards! We will be right back after-"suddenly, Hardin was electrified by a random attack from Ryoma's Raijinto and passed out.

Camus as usual, ignored the shenanigans around him and continued to play 'Corpse Party' on his 3ds.

* * *

Backstage:

"I guess Jaffar did a great job finding that voice recorder." Lloyd said, being proud of himself when suddenly he sees Xander sitting in the corner back turned on the White Wolf, crying.

"I saw that scene from Tortured Souls. Now I CAN'T sleep a night again!" Xander murmured and proceed to cry like a baby.

* * *

 **Corpse party mayhem, if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Just for those who don't know about it, Corpse Party is a horror surviving game developed by Team GrisGris and other developers. It was released in PC form then recently it has a remake for 3ds, PSP and the like. There is a four-episode OVA entitled 'Corpse Party: Tortured Souls', several manga's released based on the game, game spin offs and two live actions. Sadly, I'm not a fan of horror genre (except for a few titles) but I interested in the story of the game. By the way, the game (and the anime) is not recommended for the weak stomach and the weak hearts, for there are gory scenes in that game. I used this as reference.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	13. Candidate No 8

**Thanks for reading! And I'm back! This is the next chapter, so enjoy!**

 **RML (your username is very long so I acronym-ed it instead): Yeah, I watched the walkthrough. Wait a little longer for the Galle chap., Ok?**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue or Outlast**

* * *

 **Candidate No 8: Selena Flourspar**

"Welcome back to-"

" **WHAT THE [BLEEP!] ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU [BLEEP!]** " Minerva shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing her spear at Michalis. Michalis only shrugged at his sister's outbust.

"Camus and Hardin aren't available for today."

"So what?!" His sister asked angrily.

"So this is my time to shine as a host." Michalis answered.

"Is Camus still sleeping?!" Michalis pointed at a bed (from Gods knows where) and laying on the bed is a sleeping Camus, hugging a Nyna plushie.

"Camus finished all the installments of 'Corpse Party' game series. Hell, he even watch the OVA." Michalis answered. Minerva's jaw gape.

"And since Hardin was confined in the hospital because of Lobster Lord's attacks-"

"Say that nickname again and you're next!" Ryoma's angry voice is echoed throughout the audience.

"I will be the one to host the award so bear with me, my dear sister."

"[ **BLEEP!** ] you!" Minerva cursed, doing the middle finger and pointing it at her brother. "And conduct your own award next time!"

"Yeah, yeah." Michalis muttered under his breath. "So, once again, welcome back to the Camus awards. Since our dear host is sleeping after playing that horror game and our co host is confined to the hospital, I will be the one to host the award, your very own King of Macedon, Michalis."

"[ **BLEEP!** ] you, Michalis!" Marth curse from the audience.

"Yeah, you too, Princess Martha." Everyone laughed, and he swears that Marth is muttering 'I will kill you' at him. "Well, are you ready to meet the next candidate?" He got a cheer as an answer.

"Candidate no 8, she is one of Grado's Generals and has the title of 'Flourspar'. Like Brenya of Bern, she is the only female among the Generals. Fought against Prince Ephriam of Renais during the war of Stones, she is considered as a woman who is loyal to her lord until the end, so lets give a round of applause to General Selena!"

The audience applauded as Selena emerged the stage.

* * *

Audience

"Seems like there is someone stole the name 'Selena' from you, Severa." Inigo teased. He was recieved a head smack from Severa as a reply.

* * *

Stage:

"How do you feel being chosen as a Camus Candidate?" Jeigan starts asking.

"I feel embarassed. Because there are more than one candidates from one continent."

"Check out Elibe! There are FIVE Camus candidates to choose from!" Inigo shouted. Severa kicked him in the 'place-where-it-hurts-the-most' (you know what it is) to shut him up.

"Next question. How do you feel that you are the only female among the Grado Generals?" Ogma asked.

"Like Brenya, I was proud but unlike her, I knew Generals Duessel and Glen ever since."

"Did Caellach flirt you?" Est innocently asked.

" **EST!** " The judges shouted at the youngest whitewing. Est only pouted.

Selena cleched her fist in anger. "That son of a [ **BLEEP!** ] flirted me like no tomorrow! Even I was on duty, hs still flirted at me. There is one time that I need to kick him in the 'place-where-it-hurts-the-most' to leave me alone."

"Amen to that!" Duessel, Glen and Cormag prayed from the audience. They remembered that time. The other only flinched.

"Next question. You admired the King himself. How did you enter the Grado army and rise into one of its generals?" - Minerva

"I was born and raised in a poor village, so poor that we can't afford to find and buy our own food, especially during winter. Then, King Vigarde went to our village to give us provisions, even that we can't pay our taxes to the Kingdom. So, that act of kindness aspire me to enter the Imperial Army."

"Last question, you share the same name as Selena from Fates. How do you cope it?" - Tiki.

"I called HER Severa in case of-"

"Excuse me, girl?!" Severa mocked, stands up from her seat. "Selena is better THAN Severa!"

"But Severa is better." Selena mocked to her also. "That's your name for the start, I am right?"

Severa was about to speak about her name when suddenly..."Darling~" Caellach sing-song voice was echoed in the audience.

Several reactions were heard.

"Is he drunk?"

"Judging by the smell, I think its Gin."

"Gin!?"

"He's a mercenary, people."

"Did somebody let this guy play 'Outlast'?"

"Is he imitating Eddie Gluskin?"

"That guy? He's creepy!"

"Did someone gave him a juice mixed with gin?" Cormag asked.

"And let him play 'Outlast' while drunk? Whoever did that is an idiot." Glen seconded.

"Hehehe..." Michalis sweatdropped. "Seems like General Caellach is drunk."

"Darling, lets go and take our honeymoon together~" Caellach sing-songed again and he emerged on the stage. The smell of alcohol is lingering in his mouth. He began to approach Selena and tried to touch her chest.

But Selena react immediately and kick him to 'where-it-hurts-the-most' part and smack him to the head, rendering him unconscious. "This is for flirting me!" Then, she hit him with her Elfire tome. "And stop playing 'Outlast'! It's creepy!"

"Because it includes a Yandere?" Robin asked. "I think we should stay the PC away from Tharja."

Selena walks out the stage, dragging Caellach by the back of his collar. She swears she hears Severa laughed behind her.

"This is the Camus Awards, we will be right back after-"

"Next time, Michalis, conduct your own award!" Minerva shouted.

"You said that to me earlier!"

"Idiot!"

Camus mummured in his sleep. "Is 'Outlast' a new game? Can I play it?"

The judges heard his mummuring. "NO!"

"You're so mean."

* * *

 **-Hospital-**

Hardin was playing a certain first perspective horror survival game on his laptop. He almost screamed when the protagonist of the game was almost cut into half by a buzzsaw by a psychopath who wanted him to be his 'bride'.

Xander (who decided to visit the co-host at the same time his co-candidate) peeked at the laptop in curiosity. "Is that 'Outlast'?"

"Yup."

"'Whistleblower'?"

"Yup."

"Scary. Don't want to play that one."

"Then, why are you watching?"

"Because I'm curious."

"I thought you are going to visit Hetzel."

"Yes, I'm visiting him but he can't get out of his room."

"And why?"

"Herons' anger."

"Ouch."

"Technically ouch."

* * *

 **I can't shake the horror hangover over me! First, Corpse Party then Outlast!**

 **For those who do not know, Outlast is a horror survival game developed by Red Barrels. It tells the story of Miles Upshur, a journalists who entered an asylum after an anonymous person gave him an information about the illegal activities that happened in that place. It has a DLC entitled 'Whistleblower' which it tells the story of Waylon Park, a technician (and the anonymous person who gave Miles the info about the asylum) who tries to escape the place after an experiment goes wrong. Like Corpse Party, it was developed for PC and its famous for its gore, but unlike Corpse Party, the gore is TOO intense even some countries banned the purchase of the game. I only watched the gameplay through my sister and I'm using it for reference.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	14. The Poll is now open!

**Another note:**

 **Before I forgot, I created a poll in my profile section in regards to the candidates. Starting today, the voting for the Camus Candidates are open!**

 **I will announce the deadline after the last candidates interview has benn posted.**

 **-alexa005**


	15. Candidate No 9

**Replaced the hiatus with candidate no. 8! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 9: Hetzel**

"Welcome back to-" then Camus yawned. "I'm sorry that I'm still sleepy."

"Because you are playing a horror game like no tomorrow and you let MY asshole of a brother conducted your award!" Minerva shouted. In fact, she pissed off.

"Where's Hardin?"

"In the hospital. Get hit by a lightning."- Jeigan.

"Which lightning?"

"Ryoma's."- Ogma.

"Okaayyy. (Turned to the audience) So, welcome back to the Camus Awards! I must apologized that I played horror games like no tomorrow, so are you ready to meet the next candidate?"

He got cheers as a reply. "Candidate no.9, He is one of the senators of Begnion and the purchaser of the Heron Prince, Rafiel-" He swear he hears Reyson cursed. "So, give a hand of applause to, still in the hospital due to flu, Hetzel!"

The audience applauded as the screen flashes and shows Hetzel sitting in his bed with his hospital clothes.

"So, how do you feel being the oldest of the Camus candidate?"- Jeigan.

Hetzel coughed before answered. "I feel blessed. The Goddess has been guiding me to this award."

"She's dead, [ **BLEEP!** ]" Reyson cursed.

"REYSON!" Rafiel and Leanne scolded.

"So, you purchased Prince Rafiel before the Serenes Massacre. Did you take care of him while he is under your wing?" -Minerva.

"Yes. He was sick at that time-"

"Correction, it was Nailah who TOOK care of my brother you [ **BLEEP!** ]"- Reyson.

"Reyson, I swear to the Goddess if you curse one more time, I find a way to open a portal and send you to 'the Groom'!" Rafiel threatened. "And Nailah took care of me when I was fainted in the desert!"

"Brother means it, Reyson! He plays that game last time!" Leanne seconded.

Reyson shutted up.

"Before he returned to Serenes Forest." Hetzel continued.

"Tell us the history of Serenes Massacre." - Est.

"You-" -Reyson.

"Reyson!" - Rafiel and Leanne.

"When Empress Misaha (she is well loved by everyone in the kingdom) tried to reveal her brand to the world, we decided to assasssinate her because we feared of what happened."

"What do you mean?"- Est, again.

"Most of the Beorcs hated the branded as well as the Laguz at that time."

"Because your teachings will be in disaster!" Ike shouted from the audience.

"And it will fall catastrophe in the entire continent if that happens!" Soren shouted back.

"So, we blamed the Herons for the Empress' death." Hetzel continued. "The beorcs believed in the false accusations, went to Serenes Forest-"

"Buned down the entire forest, kill us herons and sell us royals to that fat bastard, Oliver!"- Reyson. "That's the real reason why I was taken under Tibarn's wing."

"And we realized that the herons cannot fight. They can't hurt a fly." Hetzel concluded. "We were guilty, of course."

"Screw you!" - Reyson.

"Next question, you opposed the Empress Sanaki. Why?" -Ogma.

"Because she wanted to apologized to the herons of what happened to their home. And besides, she's not the Goddess' Apostle, so some of the senators overthrow her."

"That hurts, you [ **BLEEP!** ]" Sanaki cursed from the audience.

"Last question. You secretly ship Tibarn and-"- Tiki.

"WHAT?!" Reyson reacted before Tiki finished her sentence. His jaw draw agape.

"Reyson." Tiki continued. "So, is that true?"

"Yup. Oliver cried out in grief when he founds out." Hetzel answered.

"Who said those false lies?!" Reyson demanded.

"The Reed Brothers. And Xander, to be exact." Tiki answered.

"Those three?!" Reyson shouted in anger. He began to take flight and went to the backstage.

"Stop him!" Ike shouted.

"I'm on it!" Tibarn said and went after Reyson.

The screen went off. "This is the Camus Awards. We will be right back after-" then, they hears shrieks and screams following by a banging, smashing and thrashing things in random directions.

"Reyson is in Beast Mode now." Sanaki commented.

"Heron-Beast Mode if you understand, Empress." Ike commented.

The audience, Camus and the judges are heard the following screams from the backstage:

" **COME BACK HERE, THE THREE OF YOU!** "

" **SPARE US!** "

" **SHEESH, YOU CAN'T FIGHT!** "

" **SAYS THE GUYS WHO DIDNT KNOW THAT JAFFAR IS [BLEEP!]ING NINO!** "

" **WHAT?!** "

" **WHERE'S JAFFAR?** "

" **IN THE AUDIENCE, LET'S KICK HIS [BLEEP!]** "

" **AND YOU, DARK PRINCE?!** "

" **PLEASE,** **DON'T TELL THIS TO EVERYONE!** "

" **TOO LATE! DIE, YOU [BLEEP!]** "

" **WAHHH!** "

" **REYSON, STOP IT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE-!** "

" **OR ELSE WHAT, TIBARN?!** "

" **I'LL KISS YOU!** " That statement make all yaoi fangirls in the audience squeal in delight.

" **TRY ME!** " Silence ensures minutes later.

"Did Tibarn kissed Reyson?" Naesala asked, breaking the silence.

"Duh!" Janaff shrug. Ulki only shook his head.

"Is Reyson calms down?" Camus asked.

"I'll check it out." Minerva stands up to her seat and went to the backstage. Hours later, she went back to her seat, covering her bloodied nose.

"Yaoi mode much?" Ogma asked.

Minerva fainted.

* * *

 **-Hospital-**

"Luckily, you are saved by his wrath." Hardin said to Hetzel.

Hetzel sighed. "Least I'm not going to that stage and let Prince Reyson beat me to a bloody pulp."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Reindhart and Galle are the remaining candidates! Which one will I choose?**

 **By the way, I didn't play FE 9 and 10 so I must apologized if there are mistakes.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome.**


	16. Candidate No 10

**Decide to write this early before the day I take my OJT. So, here's our second to the last candidate!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Candidate no. 10: Galle**

 **-Audience-**

"What the hell happened to you, Jaffar?" Legault askes when he saw Jaffar approaching him. The assassin was covered with scratches and bruises, add with a black eye to the left.

"Lloyd and Linus beat me to a bloody plup." He replied.

"For what reason?"

"They thought that I was [ **BLEEP!** ]ing Nino but Nino and I are in the food court, buying something to eat! If it weren't for Nino, I should been in the morgue by now."

Legault sweatdropped. "Amen, brother."

* * *

 **-Judges' seat-**

"You looked like Miledy." Tiki commented. "You and her have the same color scheme."

"Except that I'm a princess and she's a knight." Minerva sighs. "Sometimes, I wished that I was a mercenary or something, so that I would not worry about my asshole of a brother."

"You mean King Michalis?" Jeigan asked.

"Yup."

"I think the one who looks like Lady Minerva is Althena from Thracia." Est chimed in.

"Lord Quan's older daughter?" Ogma asked Est.

"The very one!"

"You know what?" Minerva said to her fellow judges. "I swear if there is SOMEONE is mistaking me for the other, I'll rather pray to whomever fool who is cheated in front of any of the Minerva archetype than mistaken me as the wrong person."

* * *

 **-Onstage-**

"Welcome back, Hardin!" Camus greeted the King. "How's your stay on the hospital?"

"Boring!" Hardin repiled. "But at least, I can take some rest during your interview with Hetzel."

"Reyson stormed the backstage and tried to beat 3 of the candidates to a bloody pulp, but Tibarn stopped him."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Then Hardin leaves the stage and Camus tuned his gaze on the audience. "So, welcome back to the Camus awards! Gosh, we are nearing to the end of the award and we have two candidates left for the interview. So, are you ready to meet our second to the last candidate?"

Everyone cheered.

"Candidate no. 10, he is a wyvern rider from the Kingdom of Bern but he is not a native from the said kingdom. Replaced General Narcien after the latter's death, he fought the advancing Etrurian Army lead by Lord Roy, so give us a round of applause to General Galle!"

Everyone applauded as Galle entered the stage. (Minerva excused herself before his introduction.)

"So, how do you feel being a Camus Candidate?" - Tiki.

"Better. Elibe has five representarives and our chances of winning is very great."

"Next. You are a wyvern rider but not a native of Bern. How that it happened?"- Est.

"I was born in Etruria, but I joined the Bern Army and rose to its ranks."

"You were supposed to be one of the Wyvern Generals. But why the Kingdom didn't put you there? You have a lot of skills and as a veteran knight, I know that position is right for you. What happened?" -Jeigan.

"Blame Narcien. He said that I'm not a native of Bern and that position deserves to those who are born in the said country."

"That's beacause Narcien is a narcisstic, prideful, cowardly, ambitious son of a [ **BLEEP!** ] who only cares for himself!" Roy shouted from the audience followed by the laughters from the entire Etrurian Army. Hell, even Zephiel laughed.

"ROY! Where did get those words?!" Eliwood scolded his son when he heard those words.

"From- you don't know that person dad because he's from FF world."

"He means C. H, milord." Marcus whispered to his liege's ear.

Eliwood stands up to his seat. "I'm gonna kill that dragoon!" And walks out of the venue.

Galle laughed at Roy's mocking words as he hears Narcien dropped an atomic f-bomb in fury.

"Next! Narcien was demoted being a failure. And you were his replacement. How do you feel? (Turns at the audience) Sorry, Mr. Narcisstic, prideful, cowardly, ambitious son of a [ **BLEEP!** ] who only cares for himself!"- Ogma.

Laughter from the audience followed. Narcien dropped another atomic f-bomb in fury, again.

"Proud at the same time, happy because that bastard got what he deserved . He didn't even clean up his own mess."

Silence ensures moments later. "Where's Minerva?" Tiki asked. No one answered.

Seconds later, Minerva shows up. "Sorry! Catria called me because it is urgent-" then she noticed Galle is looking at her.

"Miledy?" Galle asked, shock was written in his face. "What are you doing here?"

Minerva was confused. "Excuse me? You mistaken me for a wrong person!"

"You are Miledy!" Galle stands up to his seat and approached the Princess of Macedon. "How in the world did you-"

" **GALLE! YOU [BLEEP!]ING SON OF A [BLEEP!]** " An angry voice echoed in the audience. Everyone turned and saw a very enraged Miledy and Zeiss, eyes glaring at Galle.

"He's so dead!"- Guinivere.

"Literally." -Zephiel.

"Wha-" Galle looked at Minerva carefully. "You're not Miledy?"

"I'm not her."

Galle realizes his mistakes. "Yikes!" He smacked his head with his hand. "I'm dead."

Miledy brandished the Maltet while her brother brandished an axe from Gods-knows-where and leaped the stage.

"You cheated on me!"- Miledy.

"I did not!"- Galle.

"Then why did you call Ms. Minerva 'Miledy'?!- Zeiss.

"I'm your mentor, Zeiss. Watch your mouth!" Galle warned.

"I know that! But cheating on my sis?! You are so dead, bro!" -Zeiss.

Galle only stepped back a bit. Axe is better against lance and Maltet is a Divine Weapon that can slay dragons. He don't have a choice. "Toodles!" He hightailed and ran.

" **COME BACK HERE!** " Miledy and Zeiss roared before started chasing Galle.

Everyone was stunned.

"This is the Camus awards! We will be right back after-" suddenly, crashes are heard from the outside and Galle's unmanly screams echoed in the venue.

Narcien laughed.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

"Mr. Easter Bunny, what's that huge carrot you are carrying?" Linus teased as the rest of the Camus candidates saw Xander in his Easter costume and holding a huge carrot in his right hand.

Xander's face became red in embarassment. "Easter special, Linus. And I don't want to wear this because Reyson sees this as a punishment and I don't want Ryoma to use this as a blackmail material if he founds out."

"Are you hopping to the garden to find Easter Eggs, Mr. Easter Bunny?" Isthar and Eldigan mocked then laughed while Murdock only sighed, muttering 'immatures'.

Xander only blushed even further.

In the corner of the room, Reinhardt was nervous. "I'm the last to be interviewed. Please guide me."

* * *

 **The Easter costume that Xander wore is based on Fire Emblem Heroes Paralogue.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	17. Last Candidate

**Sorry for the slow update! OJT consumed me and at the same time I was focused on my three fics (SSB, Dissidia and Outlast fanfic) but I will NOT abandoned this fic.**

 **Gods, this is the last chapter for the candidate interview. I planned to finished this fic before school starts, so here is the last candidate!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Last candidate: Reinhardt**

 **-Audience Seat-**

"Klein, I don't think this is a very good idea." Jeorge said to his fellow sniper.

"Yeah. If Clarine founds out that I've been paired with Empress Sanaki, it means trouble." Klein said, faceplaming.

"Amen to you, bro."

* * *

 **-Onstage-**

"Welcome back to the Camus Awards! The awarding ceremony is near and all the fans are now excited to know who is the winner!"

All of the fans cheered and roared in the entire audience, shouting their bets.

"Lloyd my love!"

"Selena, be my waifu!"

"Daddy Xander!"

Camus smiled at the cheering of the fans. "We have one candidate left before the awards! So, are you ready to meet him!"

Everyone cheered. "Last candidate is considered as the second coming of the crusader Tordo and he has a little sis who has been defected to Leif's army. The personal bodyguard of Istharand known as the Thunder's fist, please welcome Reinhardt!"

The audiece roared and applauds as Reinhardt enters the stage and sits down on the chair.

"So Mr. Reinhardt, how do you feel as one of the Camus Candidate?" - Minerva.

"I was proud. Elibe may be outwitted in terms of the numbers of the candidates but the representatives of Jugdral will not lose to the likes of them!"

The fans of the Jugdrali series cheered while the fans of the Elibean series grabbed some tomatoes from the boxes.

"Next question. You are Isthar's personal bodyguard and yet Julius removed you from that position. What happened."- Ogma.

"He's jealous." Reinhardt answered.

"Hey!" Julius screamed. "You have feelings for MY girl!"

"Isthar is not a property, Julius." Seliph said. "She's human."

"Nobody asks your comment here!"

"I'm your elder brother, Julius! Don't talk to me in that tone."

"The only elder bro I have is Saias!"

"Seliph has a point, Julius." Saias said to him. "Seliph is your big bro to your mom while I'm your big bro to our dad. Suck it up."

Julius pouted while Seliph snuck his tongue out.

"Because he thought I steal Lady Isthar, so he let me removed from that position." Reinhardt continued.

"Next is that you thought that your lil sis Olwen is being manipulated by Leif, but you realize she is not. How did you cope on it?" - Est.

"Saias told me that she is choosing her own path. Hell, even Saias joined Lord Leif's army."

"But I leave immediately after I gave a staff to him." Saias said.

"And you convinced your sis to leave the army. Did she leave?"- Jeigan.

"No. I gave her a sword as a parting gift after we talked."

"Just like Eldigan." Sigurd said.

"Last question. You, your lil sis, Lord Eidigan and Lady Raquesis thought that the Sliver General Klein and the Begnion's Aspostle Sanaki has a better bond than Klein and his lil sis Clarine. What is your reaction to that?"- Tiki.

"That is funny! We mistake Sanaki as his lil sis!"

" **WHAT?! YOU SAID THAT FREAKING [BLEEP!] IS BETTER THAN ME?!** " Clarine's angry voice echoed throughout the audience.

"What's wrong, little girl? Can't admit that I'm a better lil sis than you?" Sanaki mocked.

"Clarine, Sanaki, please stop it." Klein begged. He has a headache now. "That was only one time."

"For once, we concluded that you are Sanaki has better bonds." Alfonse commented.

"Seconded!" Shariena followed.

"Don't join to this conversation, you two!" Clarine shouted at the two then turned to face Reinhardt. "You better watch your tongue, mister!"

"You're too narcisstic, missy!" Reinhardt said, his voice has a hint of sarcasm. "Your big bro isn't the only one who is beautiful!"

"And too noisy to boot!" Olwen seconded.

"Ha! That proves that I'm the better lil sis!" Sanaki said in triumph. "You're a LOSER!" She added while hand signing the letter 'L' on her hand and put it on her forehead.

That makes Clarine VERY angry. "You [ **BLEEP!** ]" And proceeds to lunge at Sanaki and started a catfight.

Everyone thirty meters from them flee, while some foolish ones got hurt by either magiv or staves.

"Somebody, call the wolfguards!"

"I think they will ended up injured."

Klein cried to his mom's arms.

Reinhardt saw everything, grab his phone and recorded everything in glee.

"This is the Camus Awards!" Camus announced. "After this is the closing awards, so stay tuned after we settle the little catfight between the lil sisses!" But the catfight continues.

"Brat!"- Clarine.

"You're the brat! Brattier than Veronica!"- Sanaki.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" - Veronica.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Everyone is focusing on the little catfight. Xander only sighed in relief. At least it didn't happened on both Elise and Sakura or else chaos ensures.

* * *

 **This will be a double chapter so be prepared.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	18. Interlude- Voting Process

**Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Camus here! Now that all the candidates has been interviewed, it's time for the voting for the Camus Awards!"

 **-How to vote-**

"Simply go to the authoress' profile and click on the poll there. The vote is one candidate per reader."

 **-Judging-**

"The authoress will choose three to five other authors to judge the candidates along with the poll which wil be judge by the authoress alone, so if you want to volunteer, please PM the authoress. Note that your comments to her about the characters will be on the PM only. No bias."

 **-Deadline-**

"The dealine will be on May 26, 12:00 pm (in Philippine Standard time). After that, the poll will be officially closed."

 **-The chapter for the awarding ceremony-**

"The awarding ceremony will be on May 27 or 28. Just stay tuned on that!"

"Again, this is Camus and signing out!"


	19. Interlude-Poll Extension!

**Attention!** **The poll will be extended up to June 12! So, take your time to vote for your fave Camus Candidates!** **If you want to volunteer as a judge, see the previous chapter!** **That's all, folks!** **-alexa005**


	20. Closing and Awarding Ceremony

**It's now for the awards and closing ceremony! Enjoy the last chapter of The Camus Awards!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Closing and awards night (and chaos)**

"Welcome back to the Camus Awards!" Camus happily announced. "It's now the time that you have been waiting for: the awarding ceremony!"

"Now that the poll is now officially close, we are now going to announce the winner!" Hardin declared.

Screams and cheers can be heard from the audience. The Xander and the Eldigan fangirls are now squealing and cheering for their bets.

"Our judges and the readers are now spoken!" Camus said as he hold the card that declared the winner. "I have the results here in this card! Let's call our candidates one more time!"

"From the Kingdom of Nohr: Lord Xander!" The Xander fangirls cheered louder than ever.

"The White Wolf of the Black Fang: Lloyd Reed!"

"The King of Nordion: King Eldigan!" The Eldigan fangirls cheered louder than the Xander fangirls.

"The Wyvern General of Bern: Brenya!"

"The Mad Dog of the Black Fang: Linus Reed!"

"Another Wyvern General of Bern: Murdock!"

"The Thunder Goddess of House Freege: Isthar!"

"The Senator of Begnion: Hetzel!"

"The Thunder's Fist: Reindhart!"

"The Wyvern Rider of Bern: Galle!"

"One of Grado Generals: Selena!"

All of them entered one after another. The audiece cheered as they bowed.

"And now, I will announce the winners of this award." Camus said as he opened the card. "For the third place...with the average vote of 25%...the second place of the Camus Awards goes to..."

Intensity and silence ensures. *drum rolls* "We have a tie, for the second place of Camus Awards goes to Selena Flourspar of Grado and Lord Xander of Nohr!"

The Magvelians and the Nohrians (with some Hoshidans) erupted in cheers as Selena and Xander stepped up the stage and waved at the audience. The Xander fangirls sqealed as they saw Xander smiling at the audience. The judges gabe them each a bouquet of flowers and a bronze trophy.

"Settle down!" Camus said. "This is not over yet. I will announce the first placer." He read the card again and silence ensures. "With the average vote of 50%...the first place of the Camus Awards goes to...*drum rolls* the King of Nordion, Eldigan!"

The Judgrali seat cheered and roared in excitment and glee for they got the first place. The Eldigan fangirls are cheering in excitement also as Eldigan stepped up the stage and waved at the audience. The judges gave him a bouquet of flowers and a silver trophy.

Silence ensures again. Now, everyone is now praying to whatever Dragon God/Goddess that their bet is the best Camus archetype.

"Now, for the Grand Winner of the Camus Awards...with the average vote of 75%...the Winner of the Camus awards goes to..."

The audience say the names of the remaining candidates.

"Isthar!"

"Reindhart!"

"One of the Four Fangs, we don't care!"

"Let the Senator win for once!"

"General Galle!"

The remaing candidates began to feel nervous.

"The grand winner of the Camus Awards!" Camus declared. "Goes to...*drum rolls* The White Wolf of The Black Fang, Lloyd!"

The Black Fang Cheered and roared in excitement as Lloyd stepped up the stage and the judges gave him a boiquet of flowers, a scepter, a golden trophy and a silver sword.

"There you have it, everyone! The winner of the Camus Awards-"

"Hold it!"

Everyone went silent and turned at the source of the voice. Say'ri stood up in her seat. "The Awakening people can't accept the winner! Hell, you people forgot Yen'fey!"

"Just because the Blazing Sword is the first series that came to the west doesn't mean that Elibe got the award!" Walhart agreed. "Our series is the MOST popular, so WE have the credit to get the award!"

"Actually." Chrom reasoned. "We accept the results. You guys are so exagerrated."

"Shut up!" Walhart shouted as he throws a hand axe at the Exalt, rendering him unconsious.

"What about Ryoma?!" A random audience said, pointing at a certain King. "He is a Camus archetype too, right?!"

"Leave me out of this!" Ryoma gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Sorry to remind you but-" Camus explained but was cut off.

"Don't forget about us!" Shiharam and Bryce chorused. Levail only cried in rejection.

Camus sweatdropped nervously. "Errr..."

"You forgot our idol!" The fangirls of Ernst shouted at the audience. Ernst agreed to them.

"He's NOT from Fire Emblem!" Hardin interjected.

But this is not the answer for the not-satisfied fans. "Recast the vote!"

"Do the interview again!"

"Oh no." Hardin facepalmed, then turned to Camus. "What should we do?"

Camis gawked at the audience as they are started to throw some tomatoes. The remaining candidates are protecting the winners from the onslaught of tomatoes. The two hosts and the judges dodged the tomatoes.

"This is the end of the Camus Awards!" Camus said as he ducked a hand axe. "We hope that you enjoy!"

"See you at The Navarre Awards!" Hardin said as he dodged a Thoron attack.

The Wolfguards forced to close the curtains to prevent further onslaughts.

 **The End...?**

* * *

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed, viewed, faved, followed and visited this story. Now that this fic is now finished, I can now focused on my other fanfics and RL situations. (Why do we have a feasibility study at the first semester of college?! T_T)**

 **As the closing of this award, the poll for the Navarre Awards is now open! Just visit to my profile and you know what to do.**

 **So with further ado, this is alexa005 signing out! And see you at the Navarre Awards!**


End file.
